The 13th Hero
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: An evil scheme's in the making. So Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and his friends must bring together an unlikely team of heroes to save the Disneyverse once and for all. Inspired by "Fantasia Crisis" by Lord Akiyama. I don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter One

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Is this true?" the cat spoke.

"Oh yes, Ortensia," the lucky rabbit responded.

"I can't believe you, Oswald," the little android doubted.

"Believe me, Andre," Oswald said sternly.

"So after all these past months," the gremlin pondered, "We finally discovered the truth?"

"Yep," Oswald answered, "That's right Gus."

"Chernabog's going to destroy the whole wide world as we know it?" Andre questioned with clear concern.

"Not exactly," Oswald corrected, as Andre sighed with relief. "He wants to take over our world."

Andre's feeling of relief was short-lived, as it quickly vanished afterwards. "Oh now I'm feeling better," he uttered with clear sarcasm. "This has got to be some November Fool's prank."

"I wish so too," Ortensia confessed worryingly.

"But, of course, not to worry," Oswald affirmed with a newborn confidence, "Yen Sid said he has a big solution to this equally big problem."

"Oh really?" Andre asked back, "And what might that be?"

"He said that he, Mickey, Donald and Goofy are planning to round up twelve of the finest heroes the worlds have to offer." Oswald said.

"And who are they to be?" Gus wondered. Oswald took up seconds to remember any sort or kind of information the Sorcerer confirmed, trying to come up with any answer at all.

"I don't know," Oswald gave out, disappointed in himself.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Andre demanded in disbelief. "Mr. Sid hasn't told you?"

"He didn't tell me whoever," Oswald said in response. "Maybe he's searching for such at this moment."

"Did he at least give you a hint or something?" Gus guessed curiously.

"However, I think he told me what they are, as opposed to who they are," Oswald recalled while reaching down one of his pockets. "I even wrote it down so I wouldn't forget."

Oswald pulled out a piece of paper before handing it to his friends. On it was nothing more than a simple list, they didn't understand it at first, but then it began to make sense to them.

 _An outlaw for the poor and helpless_

 _A princess beneath the sea_

 _A prince trapped within a creature_

 _A thief disguised as a prince_

 _A king of guilt and triumph_

 _A god as mortal as man_

 _A warrior both man and woman_

 _A man of two worlds_

 _A spirit of seasonal spring_

 _A woman fighting for a price_

 _A creature lost yet found_

 _A captain of swift and guile_

Ortensi, Gus and Andre looked at each other, equally oddified.

"Ok, but even then, why now?" Ortensia questioned in confusion, "It's Halloween Night tonight."

"Oh yes, you're absolutely right," Gus agreed.

"Besides Ozzie," Andre said, "What can we do?"

"I don't know what we can do," Oswald replied with pessimism, before quickly switchly to optimism. "But I think I got an idea, a plan even."

"Really?" Ortensia said, "What is it?"

"I think we should gather up our own team of heroes to help out defeat this evil." Oswald announced to three of his closest friends.

"I can't tell the difference between idea and plan," Andre mumbled before complimenting, "But either way, it's a good one, buddy!"

"I agree, but can we do that after Halloween Night?" Gus said and asked.

Oswald and Andre quickly remembered again. "Golly, he's right," Andre spoke out. "We even got it all planned out: the Lonesome Manor tour, the Thriller Dance Disco, the Midnight feast, we even got some pumpkin-flavoured ice cream, pumpkin cake, pumpkin sandwiches, pumpkin soup, pumpkin biscuits, pumpkin candy floss, we even got a scare competition on tonight, I hear the Doc might dress up as the Skin Taker!"

"Okay, okay, we can do all that first, then we can go finding some heroes in the morning." Oswald settled out as they all calmed down from their brief panic.

"Deal!" Ortensia, Gus and Andre confidently accepted in unison.

* * *

The next morning, just outside the Dark Beauty Castle, Oswald, Ortensia, Andre and Gus began work on a secret project, a special powerful machine, with a little help from other gremlins and the Mad Doctor himself.

Minutes and minutes, hours and hours on end passed and rolled by as they continued constructing their device, nuts and bolts together.

"Andre, can you pass me that spanner please?" Gus permitted.

"Sure thing," Andre said, "So what are we working on again?"

"A portal," Oswald reminded before turning back to Gus. 'Would you like to give the details please?"

"Surely, once fully built, this portal should open and access to other worlds," Gus explained. "It might pick a random one, but this way, we should find our set of heroes."

"Simple and clean after all," Oswald complimented.

"All we have to do is connect the solar flare and our machine's complete and operating." The Doc affirmed.

"I'll be needing your help on that, Jamface," Gus said to his fellow gremlins. "Sure thing, mate," Jamface responded cheerfully.

The two gremlins heaved and hauled as they lifted the flare up high. As Jamface continued holding it up, Gus screwed in the bolts one by one, and eventually, drove in the last spike.

"It's complete!" Jamface cheered out with glee as he swooped down to his buds. "Good to know, mate," Oswald said gladly. "Doc, let's switch before we glitch."

The Doc took hold of the lever, gripped it tight and pulled it quickly and dramatically. The machine sparked and rumbled as its power built up, higher and higher, all the way to maximum. Just then, a warping gate was created, a portal, as the toons stared on with awe.

"Success!" Oswald said with excitement, "Now let's see who we'll meet on the other side."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"So Denahi, you still think I'm a lover boy?" The bear teasingly asked his human brother.

"Maybe, maybe not," Denahi answered, just as mischievous. "But no matter what, you'll always be the baby brother."

"Nah," Kenai continued as he turned to the little bear next to him, "That would be Koda here."

"Hey!" Koda shouted with a smirk on his face, "You take that back!"

'Well you are," Kenai answered back.

"Am not"

Suddenly, a light emerged from the mild autumn air before returning to a dimness. The three brothers halted in place as they were nearly blinded by the sudden occurance. Uncertain on whether or not he should be imtidated, Kenai inched slowly towards the warping light.

"Wow," Koda whispered, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Denahi said back, "What makes you think I do?"

"Just asking..." Koda continued before turning to his other brother, "Keani?"

Kenai still tipped slowly but closer and closer, as he wondered what it is, where would it lead to, and why did it appear as such a random place like there. After a momentary lapse, curiosity got the best of the bear, Kenai inhaled, exhaled, and launched his way to the light, and vanished, so did the portal.

Denahi and Koda gasped and covered their sights as the portal and their brother disappeared into the unknown. "Kenai? Where did you go?" Denahi uttered as he remained shocked by the unusual event.

In the distance upon the cliff, a certain dragon spied. A slow and quiet growl exhaled as he watched the events that occured. He soon retreated before taking off the sky. He was to inform his master as soon as possible.

* * *

She saw a flash on top of the rock and soon dashed towards it to see why. The former queen of the Pride Rock then saw her mandrill friend consoling her son's own wife, both in a mixture of grief and confusion.

"Nala? Rafiki?" she called to her friends, "What just happened?"

"I don't know Sarabi," Nala said lifting her head from the brooding, "Rafiki, you said you knew who it is, can you explain?"

"Mysterious figure appeared on Pride Rock," Rafiki said, "Called to King Simba, King Simba summoned and vanished..."

"Simba's gone?" Sarabi questioned she turned from confused to concerned.

"Apparently, this figure called Simba the king of guilt and triumph or something," Nala answered, "He also said something about a master of masters summoning."

"Who's this master of masters?"

"I know the Master of Masters is," Rafiki admitted with honesty, "He's wise and truthworthy, wiser even than I, I'm sure Simba's in safe hands."

"Does this master have a name at all?" Sarabi asked.

"Oh yes he do, all living creatures have names," Rafiki said, "He names himself Y-"

Suddenly, all were interrupted by a warping flash, and before them, what looked like a gateway into the unknown appeared upon the edge of the Pride Rock. The three fell into shock and awe once more.

"A lot of weird things are going on today," Nala muttered, "Does this have to do with your master?"

"No, of course not," Rafiki said, "Didn't expect that, right out of the blue."

"Well this can't be just coincidence," Sarabi said. "Something strange's going on and someone should find out about this."

"So what do you plan to do about this?" Nala asked.

"I'm going through into that." Sarabi answered as she continued to stare against the swirling hole of mystery.

"Fine, but if you're going to," Nala accepted, "Please find Simba."

Sarabi looked back at the heiress of her role as queen with confidence and empathy. "I'll try..." She encouraged.

After a momentary lapse, Sarabi inhaled deeply as she prepared to head to the portal, and once she exhaled, she launched forwards. The moment she pounced into the unknown, she vanished, so did the portal in a flash.

Rafiki and Nala looked away quickly from the blinding flash. When they looked back at the very place the mysteriously whirling gateway just stood, they stared on with surprise and concern.

* * *

"So did you enjoy that wedding of mine yesterday, Quasimodo?" The captain asked his friend, a young hunchback.

"Yeah," Quasimodo admitted, "I actually did, Phoebus."

"I knew you did," Phoebus said.

"So if you and Esmarelda plan on having children," Quasimodo said. "What names would you have in mind for them?"

"For a daughter, perhaps Greta," Phoebus guessed, "As for a son..." He halted for a quick think, "...maybe Zephyr."

"Zephyr?" the young hunchback wondered.

"Yeah, Zephyr, meaning God of the Winds, or something like that," the captain confirmed. "It'd be better than Phoebus anyway."

"Do you think I'll ever find the right one for me?" Quasimodo said.

"Who knows?" Phoebus said. "Only time will tell."

Just as they contnued strolling their way down the street, the captain and the hunchback spotted a flash of blue ray within an alley dead straight ahead, causing them to end up coming to a halt in their tracks.

"What was that?" Quasimodo questioned curiously as he grasped behind his friend.

"I don't know," Phoebus said just as curious. "Must be the case of bandits."

"Does that usually happen?" Quasimodo asked as he slowly stepped forth from behind.

"What do you think?" Phoebus snarked.

The two dashed to where they spotted the flash of aura, once reached, they saw something that took them by surprise, something completely out of place. In the alley was a swirling orb of blue light.

"That's not something that usually happens," Quasimodo muttered. "Is it?

"Nope," Phoebus said. "Of course it's not."

The captain stepped forth slowly but valiantly towards the mysterious light. He gripped onto his sword, pulled it out into the open, and raised it to the warping hole. Just then, contact was made, the sword dipped into the rippling portal.

"You think it leads to somewhere? Quasimodo asked, still frightened by this strange sudden event. Phoebus remained silent as he already concluded an answer for himself.

"Maybe," Phoebus finally answered. "Alright, I'm going in, if you see Esmarelda and she asks where I am, tell her I'm on some top secret thing or whatever."

The confident captain merged into the gateway just before it vanished within an imploding flash. The hunchback gasped and looked around. He eventually ran out of the alleyway to find his other friends.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kida?" Said the new king of a once lost empire. "Do I really have wear such clothing?"

"Milo, the responsibility's now in your hands as much as it's on mine too." The new queen of that very same empire. "So if you wish to fit in and be treated with respect, you should dress appropiately so you can give off a good impression."

"I know," Milo said, "but do I really have to look like a king to be a king, right?"

"Of course, I guess you don't have kings or queens in where you're from," Kida said, "but I told you all about our culture, and now I think it's time I show you it."

"Okay, if you insist," Milo said as he struggled to get his tunic on. Just then, a sudden light emerged in the centre of the throne room, in the eye of the king. Kida and Milo both quickly stepped in shock as they hid their eyes away from the blinding engulf. Once it dimmed, they uncovered their eyes to see what has occured before them. There, was a hole of white-blue light, warping and whirling. Milo tipped closer to his wife to ask.

"Is this something that usually happens here in Atlantis?" He asked.

"No," Kida said, "not to my knowledge."

"Could this be something to do with the Heart of Atlantis? Milo questioned.

"Perhaps," Kida said, "perhaps not..."

Milo eventually made his choice. He began to walk slowly to the light. He stepped onto the stones in the pool, one by one, as he got closer to the unknown. Finally, he stood right against it, like a door in the wall. He raised his hand slowly, carefully, and curiously. Then, he made contact, his hand faded into the portal, like a vast puddle of water, and soon, he jumped into it and into the unknown.

* * *

They alll stood in what looked like a dark hall. Empty and vast, something none of them ever seen before, reason and logic seemed to be defied at first. The men looked with suspision and confusion at the big cats, the gorilla and the alien, who all eyed back the same way. The bear that wore clothes and stood on twos and the other bear that looked, walked, and acred more like an actual bear, stared, wide-eyed and awkward, face to face. There was nothing but an unusual silence, nobody bother to speak to each other.

"We're so glad somebody showed up out of our portal," a voice spoke. It wasn't among any of them. They all turned to where they thought it originated from, there stood a rabbit looking upon them with a humble smile on his face. "All of you are here because you've entered our portal to my home."

"Right, but just who are you, where are we, and why are we here?" One of the men said. He, along with some other comrades, were wearing battle armour from the Imperial Army of China. The others started to mumble to each other with agreement.

"I'm King Oswald of Wasteland," the rabbit revealed as some aquaintants of his arrived to the scene. "And they're my friends: Ortensia, my wife and queen, Andre, my left-hand man, and Gremlin Gus, my right-hand."

"Wait a minute, Wasteland?" A red-haied boy among the men wondered. "What kind of strange name is that for a kingdom?"

"That's sort of a long story," Oswald said nervously. "But regardless, my friends and I have just succeeded in bringing together some great heroes, but what are good heroes if they've not introduced themselves?"

"Oh, I'm Bagheera," the noble dark-grey panther introduced himself.

"Name's Little John, one of the merriest men in England," the brown bear wearing green clothes said as he grinned. He removed his cap and bowed.

"My name's Taran," the red-haired boy in raggy brown and yellow clothes introduced himself.

"I'm Sarabi, former queen of Pride Rock," the lioness introduced herself, still having the hinted concern for her son.

"I'm Phoebus, Captain Phoebus, at your service," the blond man in golden armour and a blue cape introduced himself, as he stood properly and saluted before the King.

"Captain Li Shang, at your service as well," the red cape-clad man introduced and bowed, just as authoritative as the other captain.

"Hi, I'm Ling," the skinny lad in black and dark-amber armour introduced himself as he kneeled down and shook hands with Oswald

"I'm Chien-Po," the obese yet very gentle fellow in black and navy-blue armour introduced himself with a very modest grin.

"And I'm Yao, King of the Rock, and there's nothing a little bunny like you can do 'bout it." The shorter man in black and maroon armour growled as he looked at Oswald, making the rabbit turn nervous.

"I'm... I'm Kala," the gorilla introduced herself albeit shyly, hoping that the others, especially the humans, could understand her.

"I'm Milo james Thatch, current King of Atlantis, even though I don't look like one," the shy yet mild-mannered chap said with a slight of embarrassment.

"Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federation, from the planet Shaelek," the large and stern alien introduced himself, still standing over those around him.

"And I'm Kenai... once a man... now a bear..." the bear said as he looked awkardly about at the unusual characters around him. "So why are we here again?"

"An answer to that question might be hard for me to explain in words," Oswald said. "But I'll say this; the short reason I brought you here's because a big threat's plotting to take over all our worlds in the universe."

* * *

The Jabberwock soared towards to the castle of his master. Once he arrived, he roared as he positioned to the ground.

"The King of Wasteland is summoning some warriors to his castle, my queen..." The fearsome dragon reported and bowed before the Queen as she listened.

"This should be quite interesting, indeed." The Queen said. "We'll continue on just as we planned, my guardian. However, we'll be needing to call upon our trustworthy judge for council as an act of wariness."

The Jabberwock bowed once more and took off to do her bidding. Afterwards, the Queen turned away and returned to her throne. "So, Oswald, you think your heroes can band together," the Queen pondered as she stared out, "I highly doubt how you can succeed, even with glory, you'll only provide me and my friends with great entertainment before we finish you and your pawns off." She slowly began to chuckle.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Wait a minute, that's it?" Milo said, "Some evil mastermind wants to take over the world, that's why we're here?"

"I'll try my best to answer your questions and elaborate on what I know for now," Oswald responded, "But I fear we've little time to waste and I think we need to know each other a bit before going on this journey."

Gantu felt a bit suspicious. "How do I know if I, or we, can trust you?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I do know that I could give a few reasons for you to trust me, my friends, and each other, but I'll let you think for yourself, and let you make your choice." The rabbit answered, before turning to look at the group altogether. "You people have good hearts and souls, and that could be essential to working together. Everyone deserves a second chance, for trusting is believing in yourself that others, especially friends and family, can and will work beside you as you work beside them. But sometimes, trust can used to deceive, to lie, to manipulate, so is trust the most important hting right now?"

The people looked at each other, wide-eyed and curious, but none questioned as they remained silent for a while.

"Okay, I'll try to explain the best I can," Oswald said. He then jogged his way towards a wall of books, climbed his way up the ladder, and dragged out a book as big as he. He slid back down, dashed to a nearby table, and placed the book upon it.

"So this should us the answers?" Kenai asked.

"I believe and hope so." Oswald said, as he opened the large book to the page he sought, and then read, word by word, as followed...

 _So many long years ago, a world was ruled over by many deities, two of the greatest were Byelabog, the benevolent White God, and Chernabog, the malevolent Black God. They ruled over many living creatures, mortal and immortal. The two brothers were always at odds with each other. They represented the dualism of our universe, with Byelabog reflecting good, and Chernabog reflecting evil. Eventually, legends say that the constant duels shaped the worlds into how we see it to this very day._

 _The battle concluded Byelabog defeated Chernabog, banished, and imprisoned him to an unknown and mysterious place somewhere known as Bald Mountain. From then on, with little to no strength left, the Black God remained trapped from his waist down. Bald Mountain, according to tradition, became the gathering place of him and his followers. There, on Walpurgnisnacht, which is an equivalent of our own Halloween, creatures of evil would gather to worship their master. Under his spell, they'd dance furiously until the coming of dawn and the sounds of church bells come to send the slinking infernal army back into their abodes of darkness._

 _This was all he could do for eons, and through all that time, it remained so. This wasn't until it was far too late to realise that his conjurings of demons, ghosts, witches, harpies, and other dark and evil spirits were distracting him from his slow process of regaining strength again. It's suspected that the recovery of his power was due to the attraction of edvil from other worlds. How and why this was done remain unknown._

 _Once he recovered his power, he freed himself from his bare mountainous prison. He sought on destroying the worlds they ruled over, vowed revenge against Byelabog, and the two God brothers fought once more. This time, Chernabog rose triumphant and Byelabog fell. His next intention was destruction of the worlds, but soon he set his mind upon sole domination instead, to command all, to be feared and worshipped, to rule and rule alone. He gathered forces together to aid him in his dark scheme and had since plotted, to this very day..._

Once finished, Oswald lifted the front cover and closed the book, as he came to a conclusion. "This is why Yen Sid's gathering up twelve heroes," he said. "These heroes are destined to defeat Chernabog. Master Yen Sid told me he has a power to imprison him, but apparently, that monster must be weakened for such a task to succeed."

"Right, but where do we come in?" Milo asked.

"I gather you people together because I feel twelve aren't enough to stand up against that devil and his army of darkness," Oswald answered. "That and I think some of you might be related to them, as they too, might've been summoned to the Master as well."

"Oh yes, I see what you mean," Little John said. "I saw Robin Hood disappear, being spirited away by a figure as dark as a dark knight's cape."

"I was told that my son, Simba, had disappeared as well," Sarabi brought up.

"My wife, Mulan disappeared too," Li Shang said. "I didn't see where she vanished to."

"I couldn't find my son, Tarzan, anywhere," Kala admitted with concern and honesty. "None saw where he vanished to."

"Of course," Oswald realised. "Those friends of yours are clues to who the Twelve are. The rest, I don't know for now. As for us, we've skills and abilities that make us unique too. That should be enough to help out our friends. If Chernabog truly has recovered his power, then all would fall to him."

"And what's exactly our plan?" Gantu asked.

"Well for one," Oswald said. "Find the Twelve and Bald Mountain itself. I believe he stills resides there, despite no longer being stuck to it anymore."

"And do you know where this bald mountain is?" Phoebus questioned.

"Unfortunately, no, I don't know," Oswald admitted regretfully. "So this task might take us through so many worlds and along the way, he might find out about us and send his minions and servants to chase us down, but if so, we should be ready for that."

"Sounds like my kind of adventure," Taran said with a hint of boasting. "You're speaking to a pig-boy who once fought a horned king."

"Pig-boy? Really?" Phoebus chuckled teasefully.

"Oi, don't judge me!" Taran bickered back.

"Enough!" Gantu commanded as Phoebus and Taran nearly jumped in shock as he stood over them with authority. "Let this Oswald here speak."

"Thank you, Gantu," Oswald said. "So anyways, whoever all of the Twelve are, they might be tough themselves and possess good weapons of their own, so I'd imagine most of you've got such as well."

"Oh don't you worry, bunny," Little John said. "As long as I've got me bow and arrows, I'm also nifty with a sword."

"Me too," Taran added, as he brought out a thick yet mighty blade. "I've found this magic sword in an old castle."

"I've fought through many wars," Phoebus said, unsheathing his own sword to show to his new friends. "So of course, I'm ready for anything."

"My companions and I are part of the Chinese Imperial Army," Li Shang said. "I guess we are too."

"Luckily, I have brought a spear with me," Milo said, holding onto the very weapon he mentioned. "Not great, but it's the best I've got."

"As a finely ranked and professional veteran in military and security experience, I believe I'll serve well in battle and combat," Gantu said, revealing his blasters before setting them down.

"So we're decided," Oswald spoke. "Let's this as a test, to see how we'll fair together. We must head out swiftly for we might be racing against time. We shall go out there, find our friends, join forces, and defeat Chernabog. Together, we're the Thirteenth!"

* * *

Doors opened suddenly as the Jabberwock appeared before the Queen, behind the mighty dragon stood the iron-fisted judge he summoned. He walked slowly and proudly before bowing to the Queen.

"I'm pleased that we're able to meet once more," the Queen said. "Judge Claude Frollo..."

"I'm glad too to meet you again, your majesty, Queen Grimhilde..." Claude said. "Interesting that you of all would wish to have my counsel, may I ask why?"

"As an act of wariness, my dear Judge Claude," Grimhilde said. "For a plot is being put forth into motion, just after I began my own. The Master of Masters himself Yen Sid, and King Oswald are bring together their own groups of warriors."

"Yen Sid? Oswald?" he said. "Then this must be something deeply serious and important. Perhaps they know about your scheme?"

"I highly doubt they do yet," she said. " but they, as well as I, know what our master Chernabog has in mind. He has recovered his strength and power completely after countless years, so he might be able to full wish his intent of dominating the universe. But it seems the sorcerer Yen Sid seeks to foil the God's plan by gathering warriors across the worlds together to halt it, and the rabbit king Oswald's doing the same as well. This is our last bid of conquest, Claude Frollo, and we mustn't let them stop us all, especially our master."

"Indeed..." Claude agreed. "Any clues as to when Oswald shall officially set his own plan into motion?"

"None so far," Grimhilde said. "yet I believe that he and his group are preparing as we speak. Once they are, they must be stopped at once. As for Yen Sid and his twelve, I think our friends Maleficent, Ursula and Jafar should take care of them."

"So I see," he said. "Then perhaps I'll remain in yoru castle to keep you company and aid you in your hunt, if you permit me."

"I grant your permission," she said. "Our pet shall do the travelling."

"The Jabberwock's quite a fierce creature," Claude said, admiring the fearsome dragon. "Truly one to be reckoned with."

"I thank you for your appreciation," the dragon spoke in response.

"Like Chernabog, you too are string, powerful, and intimidating," Grimhilde proudly said. "Perhaps you'll even live up to his expectations."

The Jabberwock bowed his head down one more, as obedient as he can absolutely be. He then stood guard once more as the queen and judge scheme their first strike of action against Oswald and the Thirteenth.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"These fools are already moving," the Jabberwock said. "The Thirteenth have left Wasteland."

Grimhilde and Claude stepped fourth to look upon the orb. "He's right, they're now putting themselves to work as it appears," Claude said. "But where might they be going?"

"It seems they're travelling to a forest, my dear Claude," Grimhilde answered. "This orb serves as a fine substitute for that mirror slave I've lost long ago."

"This orb of witchcraft that you own piques me, you majesty," he said. "It reveals to us the group, but it doesn't show me their location."

"The forest they're arriving upon is known as Epping Forest," she said. "Somewhere in the

"Is Oswald setting forth his efforts to strike?" he asked.

"Slowly, yet surely," she responded. "Only we know what they plan first can we make such an assessment."

"Very well," Claude said. "Should we consult Chernabog himself and warn about this group and their probable uniting with the Twelve? After all, he too is aided by many fine warriors, servants, and minions."

"We could if we find out his location," Grimhilde said. "Besides, there's one who personally prefers to not be among our such ranks."

"Really? Who might that be?" he asked.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld," she said.

"What?" he said, appalled to hear her answer. "That fire-headed demon? He's joining our adversaries?"

"Who said he was joining them?" Grimhilde said. "I spoke to the god some time ago and he confirmed that he placed himself in a position he calls 'wild card'."

"Wild card?" he said, still in doubt. "Does he not wish to take over and rule all of Greece?"

"Hades' very smart, my dear Claude," Grimhile said. "He's under the belief that all deals have their downsides. Suppose he did joined us, and Yen Sid and the Twelve succeed in defeating Chernabog. His joining would end up gravely affecting his status far more than it already is."

"So being a 'wild card' means he wouldn't work with us, nor our enemies as well," Claude said. "Maybe that demon's plotting to overthrow us all."

"Perhaps so," Grimhilde said, "but he should be the least of our concerns for now. If you wish to feel comfort despite such an issue, he's being monitored without him knowing. We'll know if he acts suspiciously."

"But if he wishes to be neutral," he asked, "wouldn't that mean his minion creatures are neutral as well?"

"Most likely," she said. "But we should let it pass, what he does or has in mind mean nothing to me at all for now. However, I'm still concerned by this group in Epping Forest. I believe they're planning to meet the wizard Dallben. He's the protector of the oracular pig, Hen Wen, and ally to the Fair Folk of Prydain."

"Oh, is he now?" he asked. "Well what's your suggestion then?"

"We need to send forth some opposing forces," she said. "I've many suggestions. Who would you recommend?"

Claude pondered for but a moment. "How about those hunters, the ones called McLeach, Gaston, Clayton, and LeFou?"

Grimhilde smiled, a rare occasion. "I adore your mind, my dear Claude," she said. "They should do nicely considering how not one of those thirteen fools possess any firearms." She turned to the Jabberwock. "Summon the hunters and send them to Epping Forest. Once they're ready, escort them to my court."

* * *

"Ah, Little John! Praise the Lord you've returned!" the badger wearing a monk's robe called out in excitement. "Where have you been, old friend? Have you found good ol' Robin Hood anywhere yet?"

"Pleasure to meet you again, Friar Tuck," Little John said, grabbing hold of the friar's hand and shaking it. "Although I haven't found the lad yet, but I've meet some new friends. We've just made ourselves a group called the Thirteenth, and here's our leader, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

"Oswald? The Oswald?" Friar Tuck clarified as he gazed down at the rabbit. "Aren't you one of Yen Sid's apprentices?"

"Yes, I am," Oswald said. "But how've you heard about Master Yen Sid?"

"Heard about him? I know about him. Said to be one of the wisest men in the whole wide world, is he not?" Friar Tuck said, before turning to see the other people. "And who are these other nice vistors?"

"The two big cats there are Bagheera and Sarabi," Oswald introduced, "the boy's name's Taran, that knight in golder armour's Phoebus, those four guys are Li Shang, Chien-Po, Yao and Ling, that gorilla's name's Kala, this lad's Milo Thatch, that big alien there goes by the name Gantu, Captain Gantu, and the bear's Kenai."

"Well hello, visitors, and welcome to Epping Forest," Friar Tuck said, acknowledging the vast forest. "So what brings you here?"

"We're looking for a man named Dallben, this boy Taran knows about him and even lived with him." Little John said, as he grabbed hold of the boy's shoulder.

"Dallben? As in Caer Dallben?" Friar Tuck said, as his eyes widened once more. "Oh yes, he lives not far from here, but why do you wish to see him?"

"I believe he knows about the-" Oswald was interrupted the ear-stabbing sound of a distant gunblast, stunning the heroes and frightening Friar Tuck as he ended up hiding behind a tree. Everyone turned their heads to see where the fire occured, eventually they saw where it originated. There stood three men with three guns, the first was a elderly man wearing an overcoat and a hat, the second was a muscular brute wearing a red shirt, the third was brawny and clad in yellow uniform, and the fourth was a very short lad with a big nose and goofy grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Phoebus shouted to the mysterious men, "Why are you here?"

"We were about to ask the same." The first hunter responded as he grinned. The three cocked and reloaded their weapons. "We might apologise, but none of you shall be going anywhere," The second hunter threatened. Behind them, three hyenas emerged from the shadows, prepared to strike.

The heroic men pulled out their blades and postioned to fight back. The hunters aimed and open fire as the warriors dodged and attempted to deflect and ricochet the fast-paced bullets. Bagheera, Sarabi, Kala, and Kenai spotted the hyenas dashing towards them, so they posed to fight off the attacks of the scavengers.

Gantu looked to the skies to see beasts circling and soaring down to the preoccupied fighters below, including himself, as he took out his plasma rifles and aimed at the fearsome dragons. Once managed to dodge his fires and targeted a certain human it recognised. Taran, hearing a banshee shriek, turned his head to see one of the Gwythaints, jumped away to avoid an ambush, and handled its next attacks with his sword.

"I can only imagine what Esmarelda and Quasimodo might think when I tell them about this," Phoebus said, duelling the macho threat, with sword against gun. Milo struggled against a gwythaints as it lunged down at him.

"You and I may be married, but however that doesn't mean we're experts at the subject," Milo said, slashing the dragon's right wing with his spear.

Ortensia and Oswald pulled out their remote controls as he threw a paintbrush to Andre to use, standing against the short man holding his wide-barrelled rifle. "What are you gonna do with those?" the short man chuckled wackily. "Are you gonna paint at me?"

Andre looked back at Oswald and smiled sneakily before turning back at the open-grinned man, then proceeded to point the brush at him. Green goo launched out and nearly stained the chap. The short man stepped and tripped back with a shockful yelp before he could gain the chance to shoot them.

"Looks like you nearly got thinned!" Andre teased at the short bloke. Oswald and Ortensia then stepped into the action.

"And here's a deal shocker for you," Oswald said before unleashing sparks out of his remote at the backside of the little coward.

Li Shang and his companions fought the other two, as Kenai, Kala and the two cats fought off the hyenas. As Kala beated off one, she spotted one of the human hunters and turned to shock as she recognised him. That very brawny hunter inevitably eyed her.

"Helo there," the brawny man said, eying the now-intimidated ape. "So we meet again, but don't worry William Cecil Clayton shall take care of you, just I tried to do with your 'son'."

"Cla- Clayton?" Kala realised.

"Once we're done with you," Clayton said, grinning sadistically as he aimed his rifle at the defenceless ape, "we'll be carrying your heads to the Queen Grimhilde."

"Queen Grimhilde?" Oswald realised with shock turning his head to see that hunter threatening Kala. "You work for Queen Grimhilde?"

"Clayton, you idiot!" the first hunter accused. "Now you gave away who we work for!"

"Besides, we're outnumbered anyway, let's make a run for it," the red-shirted man said, realising that his bullets have ran out. "Including you little man, LeFou."

"Good idea, boss," LeFou complimented before fleeing.

The four made a dash off into the distance, as the hyenas saw them fleeing, made a scram and followed. The Gwythaints eventually soared off to the skies.

"Well, that battle didn't take very long," Phoebus mumbled. "And that was our first."

"I imagine there'll be more to come if we don't keep moving," Oswald said, still catching his breath. "But at least we now know who they're working for."

"Yeah, let's find Dallben," Taran said with mild enthusiasm.

"Wait, where's Friar Tuck?" Little John brought up as he quickly scanned around to see where his friend ran off to.

"Hey Tuck mate," Little John called out, "where are you?"

"Over here," Friar Tuck answered, peeking a part of his head out of the tree he hid in. "Are they gone?"

"Oh yeah, those thugs fled faster than a flock of chickens," Little John chuckled with delight.

"Now now, John," Friar Tuck replied, "one of our friend's a rooster, you know."

"True that," Little John mumbled.

"Anywhere, can you get us to Dallben?" Taran pleaded.

"Bless my soul, of course, follow me." Friar Tuck said with a heartful smile as he began to prance off,

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter Five

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Taran, my boy, you're back!" Dallben said, wide-eyed and suprised as he emerged out of the door.

"Oh, Dallben," Taran said, gripped his arms around his old father figure. "I'm sorry I left without telling you."

"It's alright, my young friend," Dallben said with comfort and empathy. "As long as you've returned."

Dallben then spotted the random array of characters right in his garden.

"And who are these people?" Dallben asked, feeling the need to do such.

"I'm King Oswald of Wasteland, and we're the Thirteenth."

"Oswald? Now I've heard about you," Dallben said. "Now what or who brought you here?"

"My friend Friar Tuck said he knew about you and where you live," Little John said.

"We've heard that Chernabog's regaining power in order to take over our universe," Oswald explained, "so Master Yen Sid has gathered together twelve heroes to defeat this on-going threat, while I gathered thirteen heroes, including your friend Taran. And Queen Grimhilde must be aiding that monster in his dark ambitious scheme. You do know about them too, don't you?"

"Oh yes I've heard about them them, and it's alright, sir," Dallben said. "I guess that if this is a situation that involves that black-minded devil Chernabog and that ruthless witch-queen Grimhilde, then we'll have to expect what we wouldn't usually expect."

"Yeah, and while we were looking for you, some hunters that work for that queen appeared right out of the blue and tried to kill us." Ortensia said.

"So I see, I knew there was something wrong," Dallben said. "I felt it in my bones. I imagine the Fair Folk know it too, as I haven't seen much of them around recently."

"Eilonwy! Fflam! Gurgi! Guess who has returned?" Dallben called to whoever else resided within his home.

Stepping out were a mildly blonde-haired girl in a modestly fair dress, a grey-haired lad in raggy clothing holding an equally-aging harp, and a small yet strange creature, resembling a crossed breed of gopher and badger, with the fur of grey shades.

"Taran? It really is you!" Eilonwy cheered out, dashing towards the boy and letting her arms loose to wrap hold onto him.

"Gurgi so happy to see master again," Gurgi said, proceeding to cuddle to Taran's leg.

"Oh my!" Fflewddur Fflam chuckled with excitement and surprise. "Great Beelin! It's so good to see you again!"

"Where have you been?" Elionwy questioned. "And who or what brought you back?"

"Sorry, Eilonwy," Taran said. "I found this portal and I ended up in another world, where these guys". He showed his few old friends to his many new friends.

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Percival said, opening the door to the court of the Queen as Gaston, LeFou and Clayton followed.

"Percival McLeach, Gaston LeGume, William Cecil Clayton and LeFou," Claude said. "We're glad you've returned. Have you taken care of those fools?"

"Well we came close at first, but Clayton here revealed that we're working for you," Percival said, still gudging at the fellow hunter.

"What? Oswald now knows?" Grimhilde questioned with a mix of anger and shock.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Clayton asked.

"Now that Oswald and his Thirteen are now aware of us and possibly our plan," Grimhilde acknowledged. "This will make things harder for us and easier for them."

"I guess things aren't going so smoothly as we want them to be," Gaston said.

"Maybe or maybe not, Gaston," Grimhilde said. "Nevertheless, we've no choice at all but to call upon the rest of our allies sooner or later. Come forth, my servant." The Jabberwock appeared before the Queen and bowed before her. "Summon the Prince of Nottingham, the sheriff, the governor,, and the sorceress, and the alien pirate as well. And don't forget those foolish hyenas who are now lost somewhere in that forest as we speak."

The Jabberwock nodded his head once more in compliance and took off to perform the various duties.

"Sorceress, you say?" Claude said. "I think I know who you're nreferring to, for she might become a very good asset in our small war against Oswald and the Thirteenth."

"Indeed, my dear judge," Grimhilde said. "And once she brings forth Supai and blocks away the sun, our scheme might shall be able to advance far more then we'd imagine. If it weren't for Hades becoming a so-called 'wild card', the advantage would be even more immense even for someone like Yen Sid or Oswald."

"Speaking of which," he said. "The Thirteenth have eventually reached Caer Dallben without any more trouble."

"You don't say," she said. "I believe that pig oracle's being used to their advantage. Hopefully, it shouldn't last for very long."

* * *

Inside the home of Dallben, the heroes stood and wondered about as Taran brought along a small young pig.

"So everyone, I would like to introduce all of you to my pig, Hen Wen." Taran said, showing to his friends the very pig. "But don't let her fool you, she's ordinary pig, she has mysterious powers, powers to read into the past, present, and even future."

"Really?" Milo thought and muttered. "And I thought the Heart crystal of Atlantis was strange enough."

Dallben sparked a match alight and setted it upon a nearby candle.

"Taran, bring Hen Wen forth, if you please." Dallben ordered quietly, putting out the match. Taran did just that.

"So about these powers this pig has..." Bagheera said, "...do you use such very often or not?"

"I only use her powers whenever I need to," Dallben said. "And with this ever-growing presence of evil rising once more, it seems I must."

"Visitors, what you are all about to see," Dallben said, "is why Hen Wen's so special and why I protect her with all my life."

Dallben then grasped hold of an old long cane, placed it upon in the bowl, slowly irled it around as it entranced the pig, and began to recite as follows...

 _Hen Wen, from you, I do beseech_  
 _Knowledge that lies beyond my reach_  
 _Troubled thoughts beyond your heart_  
 _Pray you now, those thoughts impart..._

Suddenly hypnotised, Hen Wen dipped her head into the bowl and just then, glowing colours emerged from her and took on shapes and forms, swirling into the centre like a whirlpool. As the colours spun and danced, a blackness eveloped almost all, and morphed into the figure of a familiar evil.

"Chernabog?" Oswald gasped.

"Sh sh sh, quiet," Dallben whispered with eyes still on the oracular void. "Don't interfere."

Then, the other colours began to take over once more, taking on more familiar shifting shapes. Different shapes in even more familiar forms.

"He's threatened by the Twelve." Dallben interpreted.

Suddenly, shades of violet and black took over to take on the form of another being, another evil, another threat.

"Queen Grimhilde!" Dallben recognised.

"Queen Grimhilde?" Eilonwy repeated, as her eyes widened in fear. "You know her?"

"She's a deadly, dangerous, and fearsome creature," Dallben acknowldged. "A black-blooded witch of chaos and death..."

As the shape vanished, a few more colours returned, morphing into what resembled people running, people instant recognisable.

"Wait, that's us!" Taran called out.

"They know..." Dallben realised. "Stop!" He took the cane and knocked Hen Wen back into her senses. The young pig then shook her head and slowly wandered off.

"So it's true, Queen Grimhilde is aware of our actions," Oswald spoke.

"And I fear the Horned King might return too," Dallben uttered, with widened eyes, filled with deep concern.

"The Horned King returning?," Taran said. "If that monster really is returning, I'm still not afraid to fight and defeat him again."

"As long as you're with us," Andre said, "You might."

"Apologies if he's not quite the polite one," Dallben said. "He can be so anxious and even so blind to dangers."

"Hey I'm still standing right here." Taran said, feeling annoyed and toyed with.

"I know, my boy," Dallben chuckled.

"That's okay, Dallben," Oswald said. "But right now, I'm more worried about getting started with our action against Grimhilde. Like I said before , she and her pawns are very aware of us. There's a reason why those hunters ambushed us after all."

"Okay, but why those people anyway?" Phoebus questioned. "If the Queen's all... magical and stuff, why would she hire these specific men? They didn't use any magic on us... right?"

"No, but judging by our sudden encounter with them, they're very skilled. "Somtimes, magic isn't a necessity in fighting, as we'll all, no doubt whatsoever, eventually understand. I also fear that she might have other allies on her side."

"So I imagine there'll be more to come." Gantu said, still looming over his new friends.

"I'm sure she has her own council summoned," Oswald acknowldged. "Among them is a man named Judge Claude Frollo, whom you might know, Phoebus. He's just as cruel as Grimhilde. I'm afraid that somehow, wherever we go, these felons might be spying on us. And speaking of going somewhere, we better head off now if we are to continue our journey, but I believe, of course, we'll have to cross through worlds to find our target. The first world, I believe, might the Pride Lands."

"The Pride Lands? My home?" Sarabi said anxiously, knowing that she would return to she once lived yet feared that her son and heir, Simba, may not have as well yet. She looked back up with rebuilt confidence on her face. "Very well, if it's my home we have to go through first, then let it be so."

"And so we shall, Sarabi," Oswald said. "Something tells me that Grimhilde and her puppets shall be anticipating wherever we go and cross very promtly, which is exactly how we must act."

Eilonwy then grasped hold of Taran's hand before he could even take another step.

"Oh Taran, it feels too soon for you to leave again," Eilonwy said as she felt sadness come close to overtaking her, but fought it back with confidence. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of this farm, especially your pig. I know it's not usual for a princess like me to do such, but I will."

"And I'll take good care of your friends too, Taran," Dallben ensured.

"Gurgi wishes good luck to master," Gurgi said, trying his best to hide his forlornness with optimism. "Gurgi will have fun with piggy."

"Okay, Gurgi, Eilonway, I wish you both good luck too," Taran said, before giving his sweet love a cute kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle so slightly, and dashing off with the rest out of the door and back into the adventure.

"Still so much so soon, to rest on his young shoulders," Dallben sighed with a fading smile. "But with those other valiant people, he's not alone anymore."

* * *

"I now see you summoned quite a council, Queen Grimhilde your majesty," the lion prince said. "We clearly seem to have put ourselves in such predicament to summon us."

Grimhilde nodded. "Indeed I have, Prince John," she said. "Oswald has brought together thirteen warriors and have already begun their journey to Bald Mountain, as these hyenas would no doubt detest."

"Oh yeah we do, alright," the first hyena said. "Wouldn't you agree, Banzai?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Shenzi," Banzai, the second hyena said. "Uh, what do you think, Ed?"

The third cross-eyed hyena only laughed open-mouthed and tongue gagging about.

"Well it looks like we dropped in just in time, eh? So Robin Hood's fellow merry man's one of the thirteen, I see," the wolf sheriff clarified. "He shouldn't be so difficult to take care of. I don't see him posing that big of a threat, even if he's part of a group of random outlaws for all I know, with his weak bow and dinky sword."

"Indeed, Sheiff of Nottingham," Grimhilde said. "But don't make any quick judgements, for this group are quite seemingly valiant in their cause. We perhaps shall confront them with greater strengths of our own in time. Until then, we must stop and kill them before they even dare to challange and take actioon against us or our master before he's ready to take his claim whole."

"No need to fear or worry, your majesty," the governor said. "I'll make sure these vandals don't get their way nor get in our way. As governor, I offer my services once they're deemed necessities."

"Very well, Ratcliffe," Grimhilde said.

"Of all times you had to summon me," the raspy lavender-skinned sorceress said, "it's the time I attempted to make a deal with Supai to get my good looks back and take over Kuzco's empire."

"There are more problems than just your looks, Yzma," Grimhilde said. "As for Supai, I'll make sure you achieve such a goal, for he might be of great use to us."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure those imbeciles shall beg for mercy," the arachnid pirate growled with ease.

"Thank you, Scroop," Grimhilde said. "Now then, let's now bring our focus back on the Thirteen. They seek to track down the home of our master Chernabog, the Bald Mountain. To get there, they'll have to cross though world after world. They mustn't be allowed to reach it for it would provide an incomprehendable advantage. If I know King Oswald, he'll be bringing his group of pawns as prompt as possible."

"Shall we consult thy orb for their location, your majesty?" Claude permitted.

"Not yet, my dear," she responded. "I might know where they'll be going through first. I fear that soon, they'll cross paths with the sorcerer Yen Sid and the Twelve. Sheriff, Governor, you two must meet up with the Jabberwock, the hunters, and some Gwythaints and travel to The Pride Lands."

"Oh yeah, the Pride Lands! We know that place like the backs of our paws," Shenzi revealed. "We live practically next door, and so does our friend."

"Your friend?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Yeah, we know a certain 'kitty-kat' who can help us out with stopping these so-called heroes," Banzai said with a sneaky look in his eyes and a toothy smirk on his face.

"Really...?" Yzma questioned. "And who might that be...?"

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"We're finally here!" Sarabi called out with enthusiasm as they passed through the border to the land she calls her kingdom. "The Pride Lands, the kingdom of so many creatures, great and small, living together peacefully, under the great circle of life, connected to it forever."

"Wow..." Andre whispered with eyes widened by Sarabi's saying. "That's deep."

"Uh, yeah..." Phoebus said without much impression at all. "A desert... Cool..."

"Technically, it's a savannah," Milo corrected. They continued onwards through the grassy lanes and cracked grounds.

"So this is your home, huh?" Ortensia asked curiously.

"Yes it is, I once ruled this land with my husband," Sarabi explained. "His name was Musfasa."

"I imagine your husband's very powerful and strong, yet wise and kind, isn't he?" Bagheera complimented.

"Yeah, he was..." Sarabi said, as her expression suddenly turned to sorrow. Just by looking at her face, Bagheera already knew right away what happened to the love of her life.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bagheera stammered. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Sarabi forgave. "I understand."

"So how did he..." Milo tried to ask, but but didn't know what right words were appropriate to let out. "You know... Pass on...?"

Sarabi looked back, wondering herself how she could answer herself, even though she knew that she wasn't there to see the tragic events to know the full truth. "Let's just say, he gave his life to save our son."

"I know the feeling," Kenai said with visible empathy. "My brother did the same thing for me."

"What was his name?" Kala asked.

"Sitka," Kenai answered.

"Well, he must've been very proud of you, and loved you very much," Kala said with a smile that exposed nothing but sympathy. "You also remind of my son, Tarzan."

"Oh, thanks," Kenai said as he finally smiled one more. "You remind me a bit of Sitka as well."

"So..." Andre attempted to ask Oswald. "...How long does it usually take to get from one of these borders to the actual Pride Rock itself?"

"Don't know," Oswald said, nearly disappointing his fellow bud. "You'll have to ask Sarabi here that, she's the expert, she knows this land like the back of her paw. Don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Sarabi chuckled. "Chances are, we'll be there by the time the sun's fully setted."

"Okay," Li Shang said. "But let's just hope we don't see those vandals from before again..."

* * *

The Jabberwock, the Sheriff, Percival, Gaston, LeFou, Ratcliffe, Clayton, and the Hyenas finally stumbled their way to the very place they sought, a desolate field of waste, no grass, no trees, no river, no pond, nothing but the carcass of poor creatures who let themselves die and be eaten by anticipating predators.

"Whatever, so are you sure this is where can we find this friend of yours?" Percival questioned. "And will we know him once, or if, we see him?"

"Hahaha, when at once, at all, did we say that our friend's a guy?" Shenzi cackled.

"Urgh, this place's vile, putrid, and savage," Ratcliffe said feeling disgusted by very atmosphere, it seemed as if his senses of sight, sound, smell, and feel are all deafened by such.

"Well it ain't called a graveyard for nothing, you know?" Banzai bantered.

"I wouldn't mind so much if there so happens to be some plentifulness of gold laying about beneath this so-called 'pride lands'," Ratcliffe admitted.

"You can never get over that gold fever of yours, can't you?" Percival said.

"You, good sir, can't get over obsessing over some mythical creature, can't you?" Ratcliffe said back.

"I told you, that giant golden eagle's not mythical!" Percival argued. "It's bloody real, I've seen the frigging thing with my own two eyes, and even came ever so damn close to catching it, if it weren't for some wimpy boy and his pet mice!"

"Alright, alright, can we just knock off this pointless exposition and find this stupid thing!" Clayton attempted to call it all off.

"Oh no, you didn't," Shenzi said. "Don't dare call her a stupid thing, if she heard you, she won't take it kindly at all."

Just then, a snarl caught their ears, they turned to see where it occured, and out of the shadows, a large yet slender feline, coated in bright amber fur and slodged with morphing spots of black and fire-orange, pounced out and nearly came close to attacking and slashing those around it as the men nearly setted their weapons on the beast, but it immediately halted when its eyes were caught on the hyenas and then chose to walk slowly towards them, as if it recognised them from long ago.

"Hello there, Sabor, remember us? Me Banzai, my gal Shenzi, and our bud, Ed," Banzai said to the big cat. "Hey, we've got a deal to make here.""

"Are you still sure we can trust this thing?" Gaston questioned, still frightened by the creature's ambush. "The beast nearly skinned us alive!"

"Of course we can," Banzai affirmed quite rudely as usual before turning back to the leopardess. "She just needs a little persuading. Go ahead, Shenzi, you do your thing."

"Okay, so you see, there's this group we're trying to find and hunt down, we think you're a good enough gal to help us out," Shenzi explained. "So, we got a deal or what?"

* * *

Sarabi felt the wind in her face as she watched the sun set behind the very kingdom that used to belong to her. Looking across the savannah to see Pride Rock in the deepest distance, she thought about all the things that've happened in her life. She sighed thinking of teh terrible things that've happened. And then she panned her head upwards to look into the sky, remembering the one who was the love of her life, and hoping that her son would ever be as good of a king as her husband was. She also hoped to see her son again, but this path she chose to take herself just wasn't what she expected.

She continued travelling with the others though the vast and grand fields of pride. They saw other animals eat, rest, and wander about, beconing softened almost into melody by the distance. It all seemed so safe and tranquil.

"I imagine my home isn't far from here," Kala said, admiring this simple yet grand world of its own.

"This reminds me a bit of my world," Kenai commented.

"So I take it we won't have any trouble whatsoever travelling through here," Ling said, still smiling as usual.

"I sure hope so," Chien-Po replied.

"But if we do, we should be ready for it," Yao said, cracking his knuckles and grinning on about it. "Like I am."

"Me too," Little John chuckled.

"You really remind me of a friend of mine," Bagheera said.

"Thank you," Little John said back with pleasure.

"No really, you actually do look an awful lot like him," Bagheera said back. "You even have a similar, if not, same voice."

"Oh really?" Little John asked.

"Yeah, the more I think about it," Bagheera said.

* * *

"So that's her name?" Clayton questioned. "Sabor, is it not?"

"Well duh, human," Shenzi said. "We told ya like twice."

They remained still, hiding and waiting, as they stood firmly within the shadow of a large rock whose size nearly rivaled that of Pride Rock itself, anticipating the exactly right moment to strike upon the heroes. Suddenly, the sound of what resembled the clash and bang of a distant thunderstorm bursted and was caught by the ears of the foes.

"Wait..." Percival said, snifffing the night air as he caught something else first, the twisted scent of ash in the ill wind. "Where's that smell coming from?"

* * *

"What was that noise?" Andre yelped with shock and fright.

"That? That was probably most likely a thunderstorm," Oswald snarked.

"Boy, is it usually this hot even after the sun sets?" Taran asked as he dragged his hand across his forehead to sweep away the growingly intense sweat from his face.

"And does it usually smell like a really old barbeque around here at this time at night?" Andre said as he was put off by the smell of smoke flooding the air.

"Look!" Gantu cried out, pointing out to the distance. "I think there's something coming out of that mountain!"

The heroes tilted their head around and up to see the very mountain Gantu mentioned, clear as day yet so far away in the distance, capped by snow, and bathed by clouds of grey and white.

"The mountain?" Sarabi realised. "We call it Kilimanjaro."

"Right, thank you for that very importantly useful info," Phoebus said with clear sarcasm.

Clouds of black and onyx swirled and whirled around and about, and over the great rock. Smokes of brown, grey, and black emerged and lifted into the troubled skies. The whiteness of the tip faded dowwards as the glow of a malicious orange grew and began to emerge.

Out of either somewhere or nowhere, a bombastic growl of booming porportions flooded the air and nearly pierced the ears of the Thirteenth, forcing them to cover and shield their ears against such unexpectedly tumultuous sounds.

"Umm, so Oswald, do thunderstorms usually roar?" Andre questioned with a mix of curiosity and fear and hands still cupping his head.

The rabbit squinted his sight to see ever so clearly what was truly emerging from the volcano, once he saw the waking truth, his eyes suddenly reverted to widen. He immediately knew what and who it was. A dark threat that remained asleep for countless years, now awakened.

"What is it, Oswald?" Ortensia asked, concerned and even slightly frightened.

"We have to run to the Pride Rock! Now!" Oswald shouted with panic towards the others as he turned his head quick back to them.

* * *

"They're on the move again," The Jabberwock announced. The other men loaded and cocked their guns with scolding eyes and wickful grins, anticipating the moment to strike once more. The leopardess and the hyenas prepared, as if to pounce on their prey, with smiles just as wicked. "We must do the bidding of our masters and delay the strikes of these insignificent warriors. We must slay them, and show them who shall rule all worlds!"

The dragon bellowed as hard as he could as he lead on the pack. The hunters began to chuckle sadistically as they followed to take part in the forecoming action. They saw the unexpecting heroes dashing off, as they pursued forth towards them.

* * *

"What is it?" Ortensia asked desperately.

"It's the Firebird!" Oswald said with panic.

"The Firebird?!" Andre said with shock and fear. "That monstrous monster that nearly destroyed an entire frigging world? I thought he was trapped in endless sleep!"

"I guess not anymore as it seems," Oswald said, as his face filled with courage.

The Thirteenth kept on running, pace after pace, and breath after breath, watching the giant horrifying creature of flame and chaos approach her home. "We need to get there faster!" she yelled inbetween her hot throat-drying panting. "We can't let that thing destroy my home."

Suddenly, a bang pierced the air and got caught by the ears of the heroes, bringing them to a completely unexpected halt. Just then, shadows jumped out of the darkness, revealling their enemies at last again, this time, accompanied by a slender dragon with rusted skin of black and lavender, an obese and grey-furred wolf standing on two legs and wearing a crimson and mauve medieval uniform, and an man looking quite bold and strict and wearing the armour of knights in the colour of night-black.

"'Allo there, Johnny boy," the wolf said. "Did ya miss me?"

"You? The former sheriff?" Little John recognised as his eyes widened. "You bushel britch, I thought you were put in gaol."

"Yeah that was true," the Sheriff admitted. "But it wasn't for long, thanks to a very nice queen."

"Let me guess, you're working for Queen Grimhilde, huh?" Oswald pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's also true," Shenzi said.

"We don't have time for this!" Sarabi shouted, with a clear mix of anger and fear. "My home's being destroyed by a monster!"

"Oh we know," the Jabberwock hissed.

"You know?"

"But enough talk, have at you!" Ratcliffe called out, pulling out his rifle.

The two groups charged forth and lunged towards each other. Once again, swords and guns clashed, teeth and claws slashed, and bullets darted and pierced the air.

"Ready for round 2?" Shenzi asked.

"Oh we are," Kenai said back. The hyenas nearly ganged up onto the bear as he roared in defence, but Gantu stomped in and punched the scavengers square into the air.

Little did they know that another beast was lurking in the shadows, awaiting for the perfectly right and precise moment to take part and strike, especially the gorilla she knew. Just then, once she finally pounced out of the dark, Kala dodged away from being slashed by the ferocious spotted panther.

"No... You've returned...?" Kala gasped as she finally saw who the ambusher truly was. "It can't be... Sabor..."

Sabor growled, prepared, and launched herself to attack again as Kala stood high and roared, getting herself ready to defend and fight for herself, but without any expectation, Sarabi and Bagheera pounced in front of the savage brutess. The lioness and the leopardess collided and clawed onto each other. Sarabi stoke the upper-hand and slashed Sabor on the face, nearly blinding the rival.

"Do you think we two are enough to fight her?" Bagheera asked Sarabi with a raised eyebrow, fearing that the leopard seemed twice as tough and fearsome. Sarabi shrugged. "There might be only one way to find out. Come on!" The lioness and the panther roared into action and began to fight back against the leopardess.

* * *

Ratcliffe dodged as a blade nearly flew over him and his grip onto his rifle came completely loose. He then swung out his own sword to block another attack. He looked upon his opponent adn huffed. "Do you really think that you can beat me in a duel, frenchman?" he taunted.

"Maybe not, maybe so," Phoebus said. "Yet whenever I see any of my friends in peril, there's no way I'm just going to stand away and run off with out a fight."

"Very well," Ratcliffe said stiffly, gripping his sword forth. "As you French people say; en garde!"

"En garde, yourself," Phoebus teased. "I'll give you the honor of a quick and painless death."

"And I might as well give you the same," Ratcliffe backsassed. The two eventually dash forth and their baldes clashed and forced against each other.

"So, any last words?" Phoebus asked with a teaseful grin.

"I oughta bring your head to her majesty, Queen Grimhilde, you worthless heathen!" Ratcliffe threatened as his teeth gritted, more serious and far less humourous.

"Ooh, such mediocrity," Phoebus said, still smirking bravely. "Let your sword do the talking."

"Oh I will," Ratcliffe said inbetween clashes. "It'll be loquacious to a fault!"

* * *

The Jabberwock and some gwythaints swooped down to strike the heroes down, but Taran caught them with sight and dragged and swung out his sword with all the strength and stamina he contained within to deflect back the daringly graspful attacks of the fell beasts.

"So, anicent foe, we meet on the battlefield for the first time," the Jabberwock snarled as he swished his tongue like a cobra.

"I'm not ancient," Taran said, with eyebrow high. "I even highly doubt we met before."

"Not you, insignificent bearer," the Jabberwock growled again. "The legendary weapon, the Dyrnwyn."

"So that's what this sword's called now, but enough chattering," Taran said before he slashed his sword against the dragon, nearly leaving a slight scar on the beast's head.

Gantu saw as the boy was nearly putting himself into deep peril, so he ran to aid as he pulled out his plasma laser guns to shoot at the dragon.

"Worry not, human," Gantu said as stern as usual. "I intend to help you out in need."

"Oh, um, thank you," Taran said beneath an awkward breath.

Gantu then spotted some gwythaints above, aimed his guns, and shot forth as they swooped down to lash at the gun-gripping alien and the sword-wielding boy.

* * *

Sarabi got back up and looked to Kala, taking strike after strike from the leopardess. "Kala!" she cried, ending up catching both the attention of Kala and Sabor. Sarabi turned to see the intensified look on Bagheera's face. "Let's finish this, Bagheera, together!" Bagheera nodded, though there was still a hint of fear in his eyes. They both began to run to their adversary and Kala's aid, and hoisted themselves into the air.

As they flew, they roared with confidence and pride. They extended their paws forth and then slashed downwards as they made contact. They slashed against the leopardess and push her away from and off the nearly helpless and gravely injured Kala. Sarabi and Bagheera both landed on solid ground and roared just as Sabor, now fully injured and weakened herself, made way and fled off back into the shadows of the night.

The two heroic big cats stood there for a moment, catching their breaths, before they turned to see their adversary disappear into the dark. The wind blew through them and then their faces turned from confidence to pride and smiles were finally cracked.

* * *

Suddenly, a flash of pure white aura nearly engulfed the atmosphere and came close to blinding the heroes and the villains, but then dimmed back into a blast of energy projecting its way into contact with the distant monster of fire, as it revealed. Oswald, Ortensia, and Andre halted their fight and quickly left to see what was really occurring.

"The Firebird's getting blasted at?" Ortensia questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How's that possible?"

"What power is there, out there, that could stand up against that fiery monster?" Andre added.

as he continued witnessing the Firebird fighting back against this anonymous beam of energy, Oswald wondered just how, with staring eyes widened and hand under chin. "Wherever she goes, he's willing to follow... " Oswald mumbled with a whisper, he suddenly and eventually knew who it could be. "Her true power's finally revealed..."

Just as the mysterious beam vanished away, the Firebird halted in its place, crossed its wings, and sunk into the earth, also disappearing from the world.

* * *

"You fight like a gypsy," Ratcliffe said as he continued duelling the captain in golden armour.

"I fought a gypsy once," Phoebus said back. "That's a compliment."

"Hmm, hardly," Ratcliffe huffed.

Just then, once again, the heroes took hold of the advantage. The felons began to scatter and flee once more. Ratcliffe turned his head back to see such as well as the lava creature disappearing, before turning back to see Phoebus in frustration.

"You're quite an opponent, Frenchman," Ratcliffe said, choosing to sheathe his sword. "It's quite a shame that I have to end your life, but until then, tally-ho!" With that, he dashed off into and through the smoke, and disappeared. Phoebus stared and then turned his attention to the others.

The giant creature of flame and death may have vanished into the unknown, but the Pride Lands still remained being engulfed in its flames and there wasn't any rain to bring a halt to it all.

"This can't be happening again!" Sarabi cried in horror and grief. "My home's being destroyed". Despite their second victory over their adversaries, the Thirteenth could do nothing anymore as the flames burnt higher, enveloping even the Pride Rock itself, and causing all others signs of life in the land to flee away in fear and panic.

Suddenly, something splattered on Oswald's hand, noticed, he looked to see what it was on his hand. On it, was a tiny droplet of rain, a tear of the sky. Soon, more and more rain began falling and falling on the heroes. As they all looked up to see, they saw something beyond extraordinary. It was her, a spirit of spring soared over the flames as rain continued to drop heavily from her, swiftly dissolving the fire away. Moments later, she halted her rain, and turned from grey-blue into shades of green, as she turned all that were burnt into green. Immediately, grass and leaves began to grow once more and new life was reborn.

The Thirteenth continued to watch in complete and absolute astonishment as this mysterious spirit carried on returning green to the Pride Lands and transforming death into life. They became witnesses, for the first time, to the awe-inspring power of that spirit.

"Who's that?" Milo asked quietly, just as stunned as the rest.

"Her name..." Oswald answered with a newborn smile of pride. "...is Spring..."

* * *

"How long until I can return here?" Sarabi asked as she looked back at the structure of rock that still remained standing as the centre of the Pride Lands. "Before I can come back to this place I call home?"

"I don't know," Oswald said, hopng to comfort the lioness. "But I'll promise you this; we'll bring you back here after we find the Twelve and Bald Mountain, so you can see your family again."

"I hope so," Sarabi said with a smile. "If anything, the first things I'll see returning here are my son, his wife, and maybe even my grandchild."

"Alright then," Oswald said as he took Sarabi's paw and shook it, a deal, a promise was made. "You'll see your home again."

"So where to now?" Li Shang asked.

"I guess we'll have to go and see for ourselves," Oswald said, becoming the first to step forth on their path once again. The storm of fire was no more, the adventure of the Thirteenth could continue.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven

_The 13th Hero_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"The Thirteen have escaped our grasp once more!" Grimhilde letted out with fury at her failed servants. "A source of Chernabog's power has been destroyed successfully by the Twelve! And the powers of the Spirit of Spring are finally revealing itself. I suggest you hunters must all improve your methods of attack the next time I send you on a mission."

"Hey, let's look on the bright side here, ma'am," Shenzi said he tried to smile innocently. "At least we officially recruited Sabor to our side, right?"

"Indeed, but it seems that even she wasn't enough to stand against those travelling vandals," Ratcliffe snorted.

"Quite so," Prince John agreed. "But would we still have great complication attempting to locate them upon whatever world they dare cross through?"

"Less so," Grimhilde answered. "Even then, this appears to be quite an exquisite situation that has perplexed even men. The rabbit king and his lackeys seem to have figured out how to deal with this and have even become successful at such."

"Then do you suppose that their self-defense is becoming more difficult for us to break through?" Claude asked.

"Most likely," she said. "And if this is so, we'll have to utilise some special tactics."

Just then, a creak was heard, the door opened the slightest it could, and out came what resembled a small goblin-like creature with dim pale-green skin and clad in a dark-tan skirt and violet cowl, and a bulging eye that clearly projected shyness and timidness.

"Ah, isn't it the Horned King's little lackey," Yzma said as he grinned once more. "What is it you have to report today, little creeper?"

"Oh uh, yes, masters," Creeper stammered. "I've come to report on an update, your majesties, the Horned King has begun his search for the Black Cauldron, and he says that once he does find it, he wishes to make a negotiation with you. Oh, and he deserves a 'thank you' for borrowing my gwythaints, oh I mean, his gwythaints."

"Really? A negotiation, you say?" Claude said. "Well, you may go back to tell him that he'll get his deal once we're done with our little situation, and he's very welcome for letting us borrow some of his pets."

"Yes, masters, right away," Creeper said before dashing back out of the door.

"Hmm, anyway, shall we consult your orb once more, your majesty?" Claude huffed and permitted.

"Granted," Grimhilde answered, as she turned to see what their adversaries may go next. "Ah, now this should be interesting."

"What is it, my dear?" Claude questioned.

"I immediately know where they might be going," Grimhilde revealed. "Claude, you must go to England at once, and bring Percival, Gaston, LeFou, Ratcliffe, Clayton, Scroop, and the Sheriff with you."

"Whereabouts? May I ask?" Claude said.

"The city of London," Grimhilde answered. "So I advise that, since this is a vast city of a high population, you men should hide from the public eye, especially, only strike on the thirteen when or if they too are somewhere away from any and all curious witnesses, onlookers, and bystanders."

Claude smiled. "Very well, if you say so," he said. "This shall, no doubt, become quite an adventurous journey for the thirteen."

* * *

"I'm hoping for the best that this won't take incredibly long to get to Bald Mountain," Milo said.

"I know the feeling," Phoebus agreed, before turning to the rabbit. "Hey Oswald, do you even know where this bald mountain even is or how to find it?"

"Not entirely," Oswald admitted with honesty. "But we'll know it once we see it."

"As for me, I'm wondering where we're going to next," Sarabi said, looking around.

"Yeah, good point, where are we going to now exactly?" Little John added.

"Keep in mind, we have to travel through worlds to find our goal, right?" Oswald said, as the others all quickly nodded in agreement. "This next one I believe is called London, but this time, unlike the Pride Lands, this city's inhabited by humans, and since half of us aren't... you know... so we're going to have to sneak through the city without getting spotted and exposed in the public."

"How are we going to do that?" Kenai questioned.

* * *

"I still don't know why or how I got myself get talked into this," Gantu mumbled under his breath, as they walked their way through dim foggy alleyways. The sounds of sirens, roaring crowds, and droppling car sounds echoed on behind fading distant lights.

"Well to be fair, Oswald here does have a point," Kenai said, looking around the alley. "Humans, actual humans aren't going to take kindly to us if they see us."

"But what if we don't mean any harm at all?" Sarabi asked. "Not that any of us do, don't we?

"Of course we don't, to any innocent at all," Oswald affirmed. "But people are likely to misunderstand things."

"At least those evil freaks shouldn't find us yet again," Taran said. "Anyway, Oswald, you're the leader. How are we going to get through this so-called London?"

"Now be careful there of what you say, young man," Little John said. "Don't you underestimate this city, I've heard all about this city of London all my life, even how it's far larger than you would think. Would you agree, Oswald?"

"Yeah, it is larger than it looks," Oswald replied. "As for Taran's question, we'll have to to cross the River Thames."

"Yeah right, and how will we know that if we see it?" Ling asked.

"Maybe we could ask someone about the right directions," Li Shang suggested.

"But didn't the rabbit say that we shouldn't let ourselves be spotted?" Bagheera pointed out.

"Indeed I did," Oswald said. "but Li Shang's right, we need to ask somebody what directions should lead us to the Thames."

"Very well," Phoebus said. "But how would we know who to ask?"

"Well why don't you actually ask someone for yourself?" A feminine voice spoke right out of the blue, as the heroes jumped in fright. They quicked turned their heads to see nobody more then a rather young girl wearing a dress as blue as daylight sky just standing about and smiling as normal, as if she was used to seeing strange and surreal things in her life. The heroes ended up realising that they're not only revealed at last, but also humiliated.

"Oh, sorry there," Oswald said, breathing heavily. "We didn't see nor expect anyone to sneak towards us."

"Sorry if I scared any of you," the girl said. "I'm Wendy Darling. I live here, do you?"

"Oh um... we don't... live here... because... uh..." Andre tried to speak, but couldn't think up the right words.

"Sorry, don't mind about him, we were just looking and wondering about," Phoebus said as he cleared his throat, just as nervous as Andre. "We're um... We're tourists! Yes, tourists. We uh... lost our map."

"We hope you're not frightened by the bears, big cats, and huge alien here," Andre said, as he pointed to the fellows he mentioned. Gantu's eyes widened then squinted at the little android, feeling slightly insulted. "And don't tell anyone about this strangeness."

"Oh don't worry, I've seen weirder," Wendy said. "I've seen fairies, mermaids, pirates, and even a boy fly. So what place are you looking for anyway?"

"We're looking for the Victoria Tower," Oswald guessed, attempting to make up a false truth. "Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Oh yes, I do," Wendy said. "Just keeping going up north until you come across the Thames, follow across the river, look for a bridge on the Thames, and you might even find the Tower on the other side."

"Huh, simple and clean enough," Ortensia muttered. "Thank you for that quick bit of helping, and please promise us you won't tell anyone about this weirdness."

"You're welcome, and yes, I promise," Wendy said back, bowing as if she was part of a higher class before waving and walking on by. "Well, good luck on your little trip."

"You too," Andre said as he waved back before turning to Oswald. "She's a nice lass, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Oswald agreed. "A pretty short encounter with her though, but still, very kind."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Taran said. "Let's get to the river."

"Yeah!" Yao said with excitement.

* * *

"I wonder what Mulan would say, feel or even think when I tell her all about this," Li Shang said before chuckling.

"Most likely the same thing Esmarelda would if I confess to her about these misadventures," Phoebus replied.

"Same goes to me if I tell Kida all about this weird quest," Milo agreed.

"So how long is it taking to get to the actual river itself?" Kenai asked.

"Must be a few more miles ahead," Oswald answered.

So they continued on strolling down the alley, going in and out of sight. Throughout the walk, they all looked to gaze at the surrounding and towering buildings that completely limited how far the eye can see. Then eventually, straight and dead ahead, the heroes spotted something they were looking for in the distance, they dashed together towards until they finally reached it, the River Thames.

"Woah," they all mumbled in unison.

"Sure is larger then I thought," Phoebus said. "Reminds me of the Seine back where I'm from."

"Okay, remember when Wendy said," Oswald recalled. "To get to the other side, we need to cross a bridge."

"How about that one over there?" Gantu suggested, pointing outwards to his right. The others turned their eyes to follow Gantu's pointed direction, and there, they saw what they needed, a bridge. Slightly arching over the river, the bridge seemed so simple and clear in the distance, only a few people, cars, and even a lonely red bus that just rolled on without any hesitation at all, were seen travelling through it.

"Thank you, Gantu," Ortensia complimented. "Not only are you big, but you've got excellent eyesight."

"You're welcome," Gantu responded, standing proudly, as if he was saluting before his superiors. "Besides, following orders are what I do best."

"Yeah, though it be wise not to follow every order that falls onto your lap," Phoebus advised to the big alien. "I had to learn that the heard way."

"Come on let's go then before we get spotted by humans," Little John said joyfully as he began to stroll on once more.

"Hey, half of us are humans," Milo said as he followed.

"Very well," Gantu muttered, walking behind the rest. "But if I have to turn into a human being myself, I'm walking out of here."

They continued on, running by the edge of the Thames and momentarily reached the bridge. They crossed it without any problem, some of them have even looked over to gaze at the vast, deep, running river far below.

"So what this bridge called again?" Phoebus asked. "It sure does remind me of the Seine back at where I live."

"I believe it's called the Lambeth Bridge," Oswald assumed.

"Kind of makes you wish you got out more often, right Shang?" Phoebus chuckled.

"I don't know, I just want to do the best I can on this quest," Li Shang said with a hint of doubt on his mind.

"Don't worry," Chien-Po encouraged, as he patted his fellow warrior on the back for comfort. "You will, old friend, and we'll help you."

"We should be on the other side in a few moments," Little John acknowledged.

Soon after, they were, they made it onto the other side of the River Thames. To their right, they turned to walk through a simple path surrounded by grass of many shades of green, and row after row of trees. Ahead was the tower itself, the Victoria Tower. It stood there, large and mighty yet simple and quiet. It was donned with exquisite detail, in a shade of colour shared with the lightest of beach sand.

The stunned heroes gazed on ahead as they were looking at the building for the first time in wonder.

"Wow," Phoebus uttered, more impressed than usual. "Sure does remind me of Notre Dame."

"Wait, why are we looking at a tower again?" Taran questioned, no longer impressed by the monument.

"Well, we said to that nice lady we were looking for that tower," Oswald said. "Wouldn't be heroic of us to make up even the tiniest of a lie. Besides, wouldn't hurt either to take a look at it and it's not like we're on a big race or something like that."

They all entered the the tower through a monolithic entrance, large enough even for Gantu, to see an empty hall encased with stone from an age of old. Sounds from all around, from their voices to the steps of their feet, echoed into the air.

"Wait..." Gantu uttered under his breath, as his strong sense of smell caught something odd, unusual, and out of place in a seemingly peaceful garden such as this. "I feel a smell in the air, a strange smell. Is this usual?"

The others took such word and did the same, sniffing the atmosphere, just to discover such a strange scent as well.

"Yeah, I'm smelling something too," Milo said, spotting the same unusual and unnatural stench. "Almost smells like... gunpowder?"

"Who would use gunpowder in the middle of a public garden, what would it be used for, and why?" Phoebus asked with so many question for a demandable answer.

"Oh please have some manners, Captain Phoebus, isn't it rude to ask too many questions at once?" A deep voice spoke behind them, the eeriness of it entered their ears and filled their hearts with fright, especially Phoebus, who found the voice rather incredibly familiar. They all turned back with looks of determination, to face and see the figure slowly walking towards them. The man's face was pale and careworn, and he was donned in a robe of deep night black.

"Your words are as empty as your soul, if you even have any piece of such left, Claude Frollo," Phoebus said, as his face filled with grudge.

"Besides, how did you find us anyway?" Oswald questioned, as his own determined face was altered by the slight with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we can say that a certain queen has quite a good sense of strategy, a sense as strong as yours, Oswald," Claude answered, entering the hall so slowly.

"Not to mention, how did you survive your fall from long ago?" Phoebus brought up.

"Oh who knows? Maybe I was caught and saved by an angel," Claude said, smiling lustfully. "An angel by the name of Queen Grimhilde."

"Let me guess, you work for her too, huh?" Oswald said, clenching his fists to expose his confidence and conceal any fear and intimidation.

"Actually, I work with her," Claude corrected. "For a queen, she's quite a passive one."

"Either way, she's pulling your strings," Oswald said with frustration.

"And you're on your own," Li Shang added, as he unsheathed his sword before the others did the same.

"Are you sure I'm on my own?" Frollo questioned with a raised eyebrow before smiling sadistically once more.

He then became accompanied by the familiar hunters from earlier as well as the Sheriff, but this time, they had a new ally with them; a slender alien creature of black and red, with the claws of a savage crab, the legs of a mutant arachnid, and amber slitted eyes that glowed and pierced, a creature that Gantu instantly recognised.

"Scroop!" Gantu shouted, grudging at the very vile creature with all his might and sense of justice. "I've been hunting for you my whole career."

"Oh I do know..." Scroop hissed. "What can I say? I've always escaped your sight, and hid under your nose, if you have any."

"Not this time," Gantu growled, cracking his knuckles with a hint of fury.

"You know that weird-looking creep?" Oswald questioned. Scroop growled at the seemingly-tame insult.

"We've a history," Gantu said, still staring at the criminal, grasping hold of his guns ever so tightly. "He's one of the Galactic Federation's most wanted criminals, and now, he must be brought to justice once and for all."

"Easier said than done for you," Scrooped contradicted. Suddenly, he, Claude, Ratcliffe, and the Sheriff pulled out and revealed from behind them, mighty swords of thier own. Percival, Gaston, LeFou, and Clayton brought up their rifles, aimed firmly, and charged to battle once more.

To prepare for another fight, the heroes exposed their weapons in quick anticipation. Claude dashed towards Phoebus for a duel, as Ratcliffe did the same with Li Shang, and the Sheriff with Little John.

Gantu whipped out his guns, but the second before he could even aim at his target, Scroop dashed forth and latched onto the stern brute with his many legs. The giant alien swung around to grasp and remove the freakish fiend off, but Scroop managed to scratch onto Gantu's face before he ended up getting grasped by the huge fists and eventually thrown off and away.

Before a midst could even be reached, Oswald's eyes turned to spot the bottom of a stairwell that spiralled out of sight.

"Come on, chaps," Oswald called out to his comrades. "Let's get to the top, that should get us better advantage."

"But what if we end up trapping ourselves up there?" Milo doubted.

"Then I guess it's a risk worth taking," Bagheera said.

The heroes did just that, they dashed up the stairwell one by one, even the mighty alien captain who managed through despite agitating struggles, being the biggest and bulkiest of them all. The hunters continued to fire at them, blasting away with bullets of fire and death.

"Leaving so soon?" Claude called out, beginning to pursue the heroes up the steps.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Phoebus responded, as he looked back at the old judge with a hinted smirk on his face. "We'll see you on the dark side of the moon."

"Everyone!" Claude called out to his comrades before leading his team forth and upwards to the stairs. "The Thirteen are trapping themselves within the higher levels of this tower, let's move up for the kill."

"You don't say!" Percival hissed before joining in the run.

"We're going in for the kill!" Clayton roared. "In for the slaughter!"

Just as they dashed up the stairs, an explosion was heard. It boomed distantly, far beyond the outside, but still loud enough for all ears to capture such a sudden sound. A low rumble followed as it nearly rippled the ground the heroes and villains were standing on, so much so that some of them nearly lost their balance. Another smaller explosion thundered as they looked upon the atmosphere with confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Ratcliffe questioned with widen eyes of surprise.

"Nah, I was listening to my walk-man," Percival mumbled sarcastically before switching to snarling. "What do you think I heard?!"

A third boom was heard, this time more louder than the last two.

"Huh? Is that one of your other plans?" Oswald talked down to the pursuing Judge.

"Now why would we place explosives in a neighbouring building?" Claude questioned back. Oswald stared back with a raised eyebrow before continuing his dash.

"Blimey...! how long... are these stairs?" Milo huffed out, as he breathed out heavily from utter exhaustion and desperately rubbed away the sweat from his face.

"Hey we can't stop now," Sarabi said with desperation in her voice. "Not with a pack of hunters behind us."

"Who exactly is that old man, Phoebus?" Kenai asked. "You seem to know him, and he seems to know you."

"Claude Frollo was once the most ruthless man in Paris," Phoebus explained. "I worked for him once."

"Oi, less exposition and more escaping!" Andre winced. Finally, the stairs had reached their end, and it seemed the Thirteenth had as well. They reached the highest floor of the building, a hall big enough for a certain amount of people, with surrounding windows of aging glass.

"Now this is a worthy place to call a battlefield," Taran complimented.

"Oh really?" Phoebus snarked at the young pig-keeper. "Not Epping Forest, not the so-called Pride Lands, this is what you call a battlefield, huh?"

"Hey, it's my opinion!" Taran said back.

"Woah there, mate, we've got some nasty baddies catching onto us!" Little John reminded.

"You don't say," Ling muttered sarcastically.

"That's right," Yao said with ease. "No more running, time to fight back again."

A fourth distant explosion was set off, softened almost into melody by the distance. Distant flashes were spotted across the windows.

"Everyone, look!" Oswald called out to his fellow team mates as he pointed anxiously out through the aging glass windows that revealed the city in a slightly blurred vision. "Out the windows!"

"What is it?" Taran questioned. One by one, the heroes dashed to the windows that aimed to where they believed the abnormal sounds were originating from to see.

"Look at the Clock Tower over there!" Oswald elaborated. The others saw just that, an exquisitely detailed tower that stood out amongst other buildings around that surrounded it. On its face was a gigantic clock, projecting time itself throughout the city.

Flashes boomed with the circle of time, just then small yet noticeable bolts of erratic lightning sparked out the Tower itself.

"I really highly doubt that usually happens," Oswald muttered in a state of surprise.

"Pretty obvious," Milo agreed, just as surprised as the rest.

"Now what could be causing that?" Little John wondered.

"Must be something similar to what happened back at the Pride Lands," Sarabi guessed.

"Looks like you're caught in a trap," the voice of Percival echoed behind the heroes. "Caught in a dead end with nowhere left to turn or run."

The Thirteenth turned back to see their enemies emerge from the stairs, as they brought back out their weapons for battle once more. Percival took the first shot at the heroes, but they dodged just in time as the bullet struck instead a wall behind them.

"Hey, careful with those swords and guns there," Phoebus said, still smirking. "Wouldn't want to damage this property."

"Oh don't you worry, Frenchman," Percival responded and reloaded. "It ain't the property I was planning to shoot at."

"Any ideas, Ozzie?" Ortensia whimpered to her husband as she clenched her remote, her only weapon, tight.

"I don't have an idea, but I have a plan," Oswald responded as he pulled his own remote. Andre took out his paintbrush and took a pose.

"Let me guess," Andre said, "is it what we've been doing these past few days?"

"Pretty much," Oswald answered.

As expected, the heroes and villains clashed once again. Scroop grasped hold onto Kenai, but not after Sarabi and Bagheera lunge against the aline freak to break free their ally bear. Gantu swiftly aimed his guns at his rival and fired away, but Scroop, just as swift, let Kenai free just in time to dodge the plasma shots.

Ratcliffe fired away at Taran as the boy lifted his sword with struggle. Ratcliffe quickly put away his rifle and pulled out his own sword to duel. Li Shang and his three comrades dashed in to help out the boy.

The Sheriff swung at the dodging Little John. Fearing his bow and arrows would be considering useless in a close environment such as the interior of a tower, he unsheathed his own sword. Blades clashed and clattered.

"Hey Johnny!" Andre shouted, spawning paint from his brush onto the unlucky LeFou. "Kick that darn Sheriff in the nards?"

"Say what?" Little John questioned, with a sudden raised eyebrow.

"Kick him in the nards!" Andre repeated.

"Alright, if you insist," Little John accepted. With that, he swung his leg unto the crotch of the Sheriff. In reaction, the Sheriff's eyes bugged out as he howled in pain and fell to his knees, grabbing hold of his weak spot for desperate comfort.

"Wolfman's got nards!" Andre remarked with a cheeky grin. "Really? That's the best joke you could think up?" Oswald asked. "Hey we need some kind of humour." Andre replied.

Milo didn't know what exactly to do, since all he had was a spear, given to him in hope that he would have to defend himself and others in a later pint of his life.

"Milo, look out!" Taran gasped in shock. Milo heard just that, he quickly glimpsed Claude swinging his sword down to him. Before Milo's life would be cut short. Another sword appeared between, Phoebus' sword.

"Always defying me just to protect those less significent than you," Claude sighed, gripping his sword ever so tightly.

"Oh, I always am," Pheobus sternly replied, gripping his sword just as tight. "You, on the other hand, don't deserve any significence at all."

"Save the hero talk," Claude muttered arrogantly. The two continued to drag their blades against each other's.

"So Ozzy," Andre managed to speak while dodging the slashes of swords and teh fires of guns. "How are we going to get out of this one? I mean we can't keep fighting forever you know,"

Before he chose to reply, Oswald looked around quickly, scanning for such that, a way out. Going back down the stairs would less easy than going up them, but the rabbit spotted something he overlooked, a ladder that stood against a wall, leading up into the ceiling and, possibly, into the roof.

"Come on!" Oswald called out to all his friends. "Follow me!"

The rest did just that, one by one, they climbed as quickly as they all could up the ladders, into the ceiling, into a door, into the outside. There, Oswald pushed the trapdoor upward and open to reveal a night sky, as rain suddenly fell rapid and quick. The heroes, if not the villains as well, all shielded their eyes against the blinding raindrops.

Fearing and knowing the villains wouldn't be far behind, the heroes dashed around the roof, which ironically had even less room than the indoor room they just fought in. There they could see the Clock Tower, just as distantly, yet more clearly, they saw more flashes and heard more explosions from within the clockface of that tower.

Then they gasped and turned their heads quickly in shock and horror as they heard the sudden, cruel and evil laughter of their adversaries closing in. Their silhouettes in the atmosphere of the night were made visible and clear by the easily frightening strikes of lightning.

"Nowhere left to run and hide anymore," Scroop snarled as he grinned sadistically.

"This is starting reminds me of a time I tried to kill a beast once and failed," Gaston teased with madness in his eyes, and his hands still clenching onto his gun. "This time, I get the feeling that I won't."

"Indeed, I may have failed to kill that ape-man son of yours, but at least I get to kill you first, just like your savage mate!" Clayton snarled as he aimed at the terrified and almost petrified Kala.

"See you at the bitter end," Percival growled and howled in insane laughter.

Oswald gulped and tried ever so desperately to think up their next escape that he even shivered in dread that this would be their utter and bitter end. Soon, he turned to what seemed like a last resort.

"Guys, we'll have to jump out," Oswald winced after he turned to his friends behind him.

"What?!" The rest yelped in surprise.

"You heard me, it's either this way, or that way!" Oswald commanded as he climbed upward then over what seemed to be the only thing between a hard place and a bunch of rocks, first pointing over the edge then pointing at the opponents, reloading their weapons.

The other heroes all fully turned to see and look over the edge, to see what might lay far below, and to debate which fate's the better; jumping off a 300-ft tower, or getting slashed and shot down by villains and felons.

"A rock or a hard place," Phoebus thought. "More like a bullet or a splat."

"Actually, I bet we can make that too," Li Shang said as he turned to Phoebus and they both looked back at their enemies who were finally ready once more to take them down at last, or so it seemed.

"Two silvers say we can't," Phoebus quickly muttered.

"You're on!" Li Shang replied as they all finally dashed off and out of the roof.

Together, they climbed up and jumped off the roof, valiantly and cowardly at the same time, an unusual combination. Just when they all thought that this would be their immediately regrettable end, Gantu thrusted forth and grabbed hold onto the wall of the building. Just then, the other comrades grasped onto the huge alien captain and all became a chain of people holding onto each other.

"Good thinking, Captain," Little John complimented.

"It's for me to jump into dangerous situations," Gantu responded gladly as he tightened his grip, hoping not to slip away.

"Literally," Bagheera muttered, looking down at the seeingly less distant, but still somewhat far ground below.

Meanwhile, up at the roof, the hunters looked down to see if their enemies really did meet their fate.

"Well, looks like we've won already," Percival said lightly before trodding off. Claude quickly grabbed hold of the poacher's shoulder before he could even realise it.

"No, they don't seem to be the smartest of people and creatures, but they do seem cunning enough to know a way around," Claude analysed.

"Are you saying that they can just survive a fall from a tall and mighty castle such as this one?!" Gaston questioned with wide eyes and gritted teeth.

"This ain't a castle, it's a bloody tower, you twit!" Clayton corrected, twice as loud as Gaston.

"Shut up, both of you!" Claude silenced all around him. "We can, at least, go down to see if they have."

"Let's hope they're ain't so lucky," Scroop grinned.

"But boss, if they actually are getting away again," LeFou pointed the obvious. "Does that mean the Queen won't be happy with us, right?"

"She's never happy at all..." Claude hissed and huffed away after.

Meanwhile, down below on the walls of the Victoria Tower, the Thirteenth climbed and abseiled their way down the building, made slightly more difficult by the rain that dampened and moistened the building walls of aging stone. After what seemed like a good long while, the heroes finally made their way to the ground, to safety.

"I was going to immediately regret jumping off along with the lot of you," Andre commented on the crazy act they just performed.

"Don't forget, you've lost our bet," Li Shang grinned and chuckled. Phoebus groaned and rolled his eyes in a mix of annoyance and exhaustion as he chucked his two betted coins to the fellow.

"Now what?" Kenai asked with a honestly concerned look on his face. "Those hunters might just follow us easily."

"They'll have to catch us first," Yao said. "That old creep and his gang would have to flee their way down and out of the tower once after we took our jump."

"And that, I think, is what they're doing right now," Ling continued.

"I sure do hope we didn't cause too much damage to this building," Chien-Po said to his fellows.

"Though to be fair, I'm more concerned about that clock tower," Milo acknowledged. "With the sparks and bolts shooting out and all."

"Might be the work of that Chernabog you mentioned earlier," Bagheera said.

"Then we need to find that mountain of his faster," Oswald reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Taran admitted after he caught a breath of calm air.

"Well, that's our tour of the Victoria Tower done for the evening," Andre said, rubbing his hands free of stress.

"Wait, I know I kind of asked this question before, but what was the purpose of coming here again?" Ortensia questioned.

"I don't know," Oswald guessed. "Probably just to take a break from our journey and fights so far, not that we did have an official one, considering that was the third time those baddies ambushed us."

"Yeah, we should also get going, we don't want any other humans spotting us," Sarabi pointed out.

"I agree," Kala replied. "We have to find our way out of here first, and quick."

And so the Thirteenth carried onward, wandering through the rained-down streets and into other places where they could remain hidden once more, and wondering what better or worse would lay ahead.

* * *

To be continued...

My deep modest apologies for the delay, classic case of writer's block, I guess. Anyway, I like to give thanks to my family for giving me advise to improve my writing and the praise I was given by them, and MaddySan5926 for posting the first review on my fic. Happy Easter anyway, and a happy Mother's Day.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_The 13th Hero_**

A _Disney_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

Inspired by _Fantasia Crisis_ by Lord Akiyama

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

* * *

"Why is it that every time we send our fine huntsmen to capture these meddlers, they slip through our fingers?" Grimhilde demanded, as fury projected from her voice. "Half of them are simpletons."

"I, too, find it hard to believe such and how difficult it is to accomplish it," Claude said. "This last ambush was more challenging, considering that it was in the middle of a highly populated city."

"Regardless," Grimhilde commanded. "We can't let them reach that mountain where our master Chernabog remains and interfere with our plans. We seriously need to spot them dead in their tracks before they go any further."

"Well do we know where they might be going to next?" Yzma asked.

"Not sure for now," Prince John answered. "But hopefully, I advise sending some of my troops to hunt them down. This would be so much easier if we had that Horned King with us now."

"In case we didn't remind you, he's still on his search for the Black Cauldron," Claude reminded, "and once we all get our hands on that, only then should our chances of taking down these thirteen and the Twelve be able to heighten by mighty proportions, with a unified army greater than any other ever before."

Just then, the Jabberwock returned and entered his way to the court as he flapped and relaxed his wings on the stone floor, having returned from another flight.

"Jabberwock, our pet, what is it you have to report this around?" Grimhilde permitted.

"Two sources of power for Chernabog has been destroyed by the Twelve!" The Jabberwock informed as he bowed before the Queen with his piercing eyes glowing with anguish.

"What? That cannot be true!" Yzma denied with bug-eyed shock.

"And where were these two influences?" Claude questioned. "May I ask..."

"One was located within the Clock Tower in the city of London," The Jabberwock answered. "The other was hidden within the Pride Lands of Kenya, in Africa..."

"Hmm, that's strange," Claude muttered. "Those were also where several members of the Twelve apparently were located as well."

"That can't be," Grimhilde hissed. "None of this can't be coincidence even in the slightest!"

"Your majesty," Claude said as he suddenly came to a conclusion that the Queen shared. "Are you implying that-"

Just then, his question was interrupted midway as a glow began to emit once more from the orb behind the villains. They gathered around it once more to see another shocking sight. It was of the Thirteen having already left the city of London for lands unknown, continuing to travel through and far.

"It's the Thirteen again!" Prince John realised with rage and surprise. "They were in London mere moments ago as well! Ooo, I hate that sly foxy Robin Hood! And his little John friend too!"

"So it seems they just left the city of London..." Claude said, recognising the new location, "...and are their way toward the Mountains of Spirits!"

"Apparently, the Thirteen are approaching the same place a small group of the Twelve," Grimhilde panicked, "This should mean that they might just meet, thus raising their chances of victory and making our situation worse!"

* * *

"Wait a minute, I know that place," Kenai said with widened eyes as he stood close to the edge of a cliff, stared out to the distance and spotted a rather familiar sight. "That's where the lights touch the Earth! My home must be nearby!"

"Oh really? How convenient." Phoebus muttered.

"Well we ventured through my kingdom, so anything goes," Sarabi brought up.

"What are we supposed to do here anyway?" Taran asked curiously.

"Well as I said already, Bald Mountain has got to be somewhere close or nearby at least," Oswald spoke. "Come on, let's keep moving on."

And they just just that, continuing their venture through the sudden change of landscapes. Some of the heroes became more weary then others, as they tried to stretch their limbs out in order to keep their energy up. After a few minutes or so, Kenai finally spoke again to break the brief silence and to take their minds of exhaustion.

"You guys should definitely meet my brothers," Kenai recommended.

"Really? What are they named?" Little John asked.

"Denahi and Koda," Kenai answered.

"I imagine they're just as good bears as you and I," Little John chuckled heartily.

"Well, one of them is a bear at least," Kenai corrected, hinting that he didn't exactly start out as a bear.

"Say Oswald, you're sure the lair of ol' Churned butter or whoever he is should be near by?" Andre asked curiously.

"Well we'll never know until we actually get there," The rabbit answered. "Besides, this is why we should ask for directions more often or at least get some kind of map."

"Or at least get some good use of my ship," Gantu said.

"Indeed, we should probably get a better sight over the land if we head to the top of those mountains over there." Li Shang suggested.

"I'd tell ya, searching for a lost kingdom was a lot more easier than this," Milo admitted. "How ironic is that?"

As they continued to descend down into the valley, they still kept their eyes on the tremendous dancing waves of light and spirits

"Now ain't that a sight..." Yao complimented as he pointed at the mountains with awe, all the while catching his breath after such a long trek.

Suddenly, a bright yet frighteningly familiar creature emerged from behind the tallest of the mountains, right below the wave of spirits. It was the very same being of fire and destruction our heroes spotted mere days ago back in the Sahara.

"Wait, look!" Sarabi asked, as she too recognised the fearsome beast. "is that the monster we saw back at the Pride Lands?"

"Oh my gosh, yes it is..." Oswald said starting to quiver in fear.

* * *

"What? No..." Queen Grimhilde uttered as her eyes widened with shock, having been hit with a heart-stopping revelation from observing the oraculous orb. "No! What have you done, Hades?!"

"What is it, your majesty?" Claude questioned. "What is going on!?"

"It's the Firebird you fool!" Grimhilde answered back. "He's going to destroy the spirits!"

"The Firebird?!" Yzma said as his browline raised. "What was you it that he's about to do?"

"I just told you, old fool! Did younot hear? He's about to clash with the mountain spirits!" Grimhilde explained as clear and loud as possible, despite her sudden panic. "And with the Sprite of Spring there as well, the worlds will end up clashing up together!"

"Dear God, we have been forsaken!" Claude gasped before falling on his knees to plead. "Lord have mercy on our souls!"

* * *

As the giant beast of flames perched upon the tallest peak, it immediately clashed the wave of pure spirits. The heroes looked in shock and terror as the hellfire monster dug both its wings into the wall of spirits.

"Should we do something?" Taran asked with desperation.

"What can we do?" Milo replied back.

Another sound was barely made as the helpless team continued to stared and shook lightly as the deathly spirit continued to overtake the aurora-esque lights. The Firebird roared with intimidation, watching the surrounding mountains covered in its own madness.

"This can't be good!" Little John muttered in shivering fright.

Almost all of the landscape were completely covered in magma as the Firebird raised its wings as if to strike down upon a poor unlucky soul. However, what looked like a tiny glimmer on the tip of the tallest mountain began glow more and more brighter, leaving the Firebird unsure of what was about to happen. Suddenly, a burst of light erupted in front of the fiery beast, forcing it back as the heroes of the Thirteenth all covered their from the blinding effect of the "explosion". As it slightly dimmed, the heroes soon looked to what seemed to be an orb of pure light expanding and consuming anything and everything around it.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Andre winced.

"Well it looks like we're about to be!" Phoebus commented.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Ling pleaded calmly yet timidly.

"Oh yes, let's..." Oswald whispered in response before yelling out in hysteria. "Run for it!"

Once he yelled, they all dashed away together in panic; some more faster than the others. It didn't help that many sticks, dust and stones were getting blown and thrown at them by the sheer force of the engulfing wall of deathly light.

"Is it still after us?" Andre shrieked with anxiety, dashing at an intense pace.

"I'm not looking!" Bagheera responded.

"Are we even fast enough?" Kenai managed to say with every quickly passed breath.

"Maybe we'll find out if that thing doesn't engulf us or take us to oblivion!" Milo yelled.

"This is why we should've took a Gummy ship!" Ortensia shrieked.

"Or again, my ship!" Gantu ranted as he stomped alongside the rest.

It honestly didn't matter what direction any or all of them were heading to, as long as it was away from the obliterating light. However, in the heat of chase, Phoebus became the first to notice where they might be running up to.

"Wait, aren't we running towards a cliff?" Phoebus quickly pointed out as he slightly slowed down.

"Exactly, there's got to be a lake below," Oswald replied, immediately hatching what would hopefully be an escape plan "Either that or the giant wall of light and death that's right behind us!"

"That's your plan?" Milo panicked. "What if we don't make it in time?!"

"I know!" Oswald "But we just got to try!"

None of them dared to stop running; it was either death by water or death by light, as they all came to the same choice.

"Everybody Jump!" Oswald commanded as loud as he could.

They did just that, they leaped off the edge and dived one by one into the deep lake below just before the very moment the wall of deathly light could engulf the cliff and our heroes.

* * *

"What has just happened?" Prince John demanded, as he struggled to climb back to his feet.

"It's the balance, John you imbecile!" Grimhilde howled with thundrous fury. "It has been disrupted!"

"What? How?" John questioned in shock.

"We're finally here!" A familiar nasal cocky voice spoke and echoed out into the court as two familiar characters stepped in through the doors, panting in exhaust. One resembled an overweight cat, the other resembled a scrawny rat.

"Pete! Mortimer!" Prince John recognised. "Where the hell have you both been this whole time?!"

"Sorry we're late ma'am," Pete excused. "We knew you wanted us over but it took days to get here."

"I think we've had enough with all these excuses from our own damn servants!" Claude ranted, trying to keep his anger in.

"Gee-louise, not often one comes across a priest with quite the potty mouth." A familiar snarky voice echoed throughout the court. An unappealing smell filled the air, as a cloud of dull grey smoke manifested into the equally familiar figure. "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!"

"Hades?" Grimhilde recognised "How did you get in here? What are you doing rambling about?"

"Your majesty," Claude Frollo asked with curiousity and a prejudging suspicion. "You know this demon?"

"Not much of a demon as much of a nuisance." The evil queen confessed.

"Well let's just say I kind of kickstarted this whole catastrophe." Hades revealed.

"I knew it so!" Grimhilde angrily acknowledged. "But I demand to know! how and why?"

"Isn't it a pity we still live in such skeptical times..." Hades sighed and muttered. "Alright, alright, just let me get a seat to sit back on and relax, and I'll tell y'all a little tale or two."

The Lord of the Underworld snapped his fingers with ease and a leather chair conjured. Immediately, he laid back down on such and slouched upon it. Clearing his throat with a sort of expectation, he lifted his feet before placing them down on a footstool that came from mere non-existence.

"Once upon a time or maybe twice, I dunno, there are these two ridiculous characters: one's a wizard, and the other's a devil." Hades explained. "Each gather together a group of random warriors just to play this little war game of theirs with the winner getting to decide the fate of the entire universe. If the wizard wins, peace and balance will be restored or something like that; If the devil wins, he would rule all of them for eternity. However though, both seemed to have made an itty bitty teeny tiny little error when it came to calculating..."

Mere seconds of silence flooding the court passed by before the Queen spoke once more.

"And that error is...?"

"Here's the thing, there's always a downside to everything," Hades continued. "You see, in this little chess game of wit and might, there's the middle man who holds onto the deck like any other kind of fun game and all that jazz."

"And let me guess..." Mortimer pondered. "You just so happen to be the middle man yourself, am I right?"

"Ringa-dinga-ding-dong! The answer's correct!" Hades cheered with enthusiastic glee. "I'm that very middle man, and you want to know why?"

The group shrugged altogether.

"Well as I said, there's almost always downside in pretty much everything and every choice." Hades continued his endless dump of exposition. "If I joined Chernabog and his band of goons such as yourselves, the chances of banishment would be a whole lot worse for me should we lose in the end, and I don't exactly like that. However, if I joined Yen Sid and his so-called Twelve Heroes destined to defeat the mighty Chernabog, losing would result in erasing my entire existence, and I like to exist like anyone else. Heck, even being the middle man has its own downside, which is that I'm unable to take over the world, overthrow Zeus and become the next supreme ruler for all eternity. I want to do that, but I'd have to consider that attempting to do so in my current position and predicament would be crazy even by my own standards; not to mention, Mr. Yenny the Blue and Churned butter or whoever he calls himself can heal themselves and are even surprisingly more powerful than I, which says a lot."

Another moment of silence passed by, slightly longer than the previous.

"Right..." Pete said. "Is that all?"

"Ooo, I haven't even brought up the best part," Hades added. "Anyone want to guess? No? Okay then, I also just so happen to possess the heart and soul of the last remaining world left. You see, when the big red bird of hellfire disrupted the balance, the worlds ended up colliding altogether, resulting in the formation of a single bigger world. And I'm not just talking about some kingdom hearts nonsense, I'm talking about chaos, bad parties, dogs and cats living together and mass hysteria. Anyway, my point is that as the middle man, I get to decide what should happen to this last world. If I choose to destroy the world or at least let someone else destroy it, let's just say y'all likely to be roasted toast."

"Very well..." Claude groaned in annoyance. "...and what of Chernabog and the wizard?"

"Okey-dokey then," Hades said. "Let me just get some rules out of the way. On the off-chance any of you haven't noticed, two earth years have quickly passed right before your very eyes since the disruption of the balance, and Yen Sid's twelve little heroes have been completely seperated without any awareness at all, as if their memories have been erased or something, I dunno. Anyway, once the game is won, I'll hand over the heart of the world to the victor. For the wizard to win, he has to regather his twelve mighty pawns once again so they can weaken Chernabog in order for him to be imprisoned for all eternity. For Chernabog himself to win, he must kill and destroy the blue wizard and his little pawns as soon as his strength has reached its full."

"As for the Thirteenth?" Grimhilde questioned the Underworld Lord.

"Thirteenth?" Hades pondered. "What thirteenth? There's no thirteenth. As far as I know, Yen Sid has only chosen twelve, no more, no less."

"I mean that a servant of the wizard named Prince Oswald has gathered his own band of renegades, possibly to aid the Twelve in their fight or even find the Bald Mountain," Grimhilde explained. "And that's why we're here, to stop them before they even get a glimmer of a chance."

"Ah so I see, not going to be easy then, ain't it?" Hades joked. "Well, if you folks want to prove your everlasting loyalty to the big devil guy, you got to stop this bunny rabbit and his merry men at any and all cost, right?"

"As if we haven't been trying!" Prince John boasted.

"Whatever, and oh I almost to mention, there also happens to be a stipulation," Hades said.

"Stipulation?" Grimhile repeated. "What stipulation?"

"You're looking right at him," Hades answered, pointing his two thumbs at himself. "This guy right here. Long story short, I'm assured that I'll definitely let the whole world perish unless I'm left alone and not bothered whatsoever. If Chernabog as well as you fellas win this big civil war, I'll join your council as long as I still get to make my own decisions. And just because I intend to give the soul over to the victor doesn't mean I'm able to do something as simple as destroy the entire universe at the snap of the fingers if any of my requests don't get carried out, even when I want to left alone. You dig?"

"Fine, have it your way..." Claude accepted. "Though one small thing still puzzles me, what do you really wish to accomplish from all this?"

"Well to answer your question, old man, I honestly don't want to keep getting messed around with," Hades answered. "I've had it at this point, first my daddy Cronus, then my brother Zeus, then my twerpy little nephew Hercules, and now good ol' Cherny and the wizard Mr. Sid. I've never tolerated any of that to begin with. So from here on, I'm running the show now, simple as that. Tah tah."

And with that, a puff of dark smoke emitted as the Lord of the Underworld vanished back into thin air.

* * *

For a while they hid, waiting for the wall of deadly light to pass. Soon enough, they eventually emerged t the surface one by one, forced up to breath. They swam one by one to the nearest shore. Their eyes slowly began to open, the rabbit Oswald was indeed lucky after all. What they saw was contrasting with what they just went through. An endless field of pure white snow surrounded the remaining heroes, beneath a grim grey sky that seemed to dim just as the sun was spotted, sinking down into the horizon. Realising this sudden change of weather, they all shivered for a while.

He scanned about to see who else had survived. To his shock, not all did so. Only his wife Ortensia, his friend Andre, the black panther Bagheera, the young boy Taran, the lioness Sarabi and the bear Kenai.

"What happened?" Taran asked as he scanned around

"Oh I don't know, we were traversing through some mountains, spotted a giant bird made of lava and death we saw earlier, a supernova popped out of nowhere, we were chased by a wall of light and death before landing into a big lake of water and that's pretty much it I think," Andre recapped.

"Where are the others?" Taran questioned. "What happened to them? Are they dead or what?"

"How the heck can we know for now?" Andre commented. "They could be scattered, they could be obilerated by that light of deadly death. For all we know they could be in another dimension or even a completely different universe where orges, ants, dragons and chop-kicking pandas thrive and reign supreme."

"What are we going to do now?" Kenai begged desperately. "What can help us now?"

"Mourning would..." Andre suggested sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood with a joke but failed.

"I just hope Mowgli and Baloo are still safe," Bagheera muttered with deep concern.

"I wish I can say the same for Denahi and Koda," Kenai agreed, just as worried as the panther.

"So are we going to look for Bald Mountain or what?" Ortensia asked her husband.

"I don't know anymore," Oswald answered, concerned about how he might've led many innocent individuals to death. "For now, I guess the only thing we can do for now is find the others, should they still be alive."

"How do we know they're even alive?" Sarabi questioned.

"How do we know they're not?" Taran asked back.

"Okay, let's not start an argument, it won't get us anywhere," Kenai said, stepping in between the two.

"He's right, we can mourn them as soon as this whole chaos is over with." Oswald agreed. "For now, let's just move on."

"One other thing Ozzy," Andre pondered. "What do you think might have happened to Mickey, and Mr. Sid, and the Twelve?"

Oswald paused in a momentary lapse, suddenly reminded once more of why they got into this in the first place.

"I don't know about them either, nor can I say," Oswald answered with a sigh. "As I said, let's carry on."

And with that, whom remained of our heroes stepped through the chilling snow into the unknown of what has become of their universe, unable to know what their fate shall be or where it may lie. Sarabi herself stood still for a moment before looking up into the air.

"Mufasa, my love," Sarabi whispered with a quiet sigh. "I hope you can hear me. Please guide Simba our son, wherever he may be, he needs it more now than ever..." She then rejoined the rest of the survivors as they all gazed upon what seemed to be a clear path ahead, and began to continue their journey once more.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
